Because You Loved Me
by JaiSpade
Summary: Leo/Piper in a non-magical world. Alternate universe. They go through the ups and downs of their relationship and fight like hell to maintain it. Mostly fluff. Read and review.
1. Perfect in the Grand Scheme

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story. This one is a non-magical fic with Prue and Phoebe. Leo and Piper have been married for five years, after dating for three, and have twins. Their relationship is very strong and they still act like two lovebirds. They met their senior year of high school and, like any other couple, have their tiffs here and there. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed, sadly.**

"Christopher! Stop chasing your sister!" Piper Wyatt shouted at her son. She sighed as she heard Melinda screech and run into the kitchen.

"Mama!" she shouted and ran over to her mother.

Piper picked her up her two-year-old daughter and sat her on her right hip. Melinda wrapped her arms around Piper's neck and stuck her tongue out at Chris, who was still on the floor.

"No fair!" Chris raised his arms out, signaling that he wanted to be held, too.

"I can only hold one of you at a time," Piper said.

"Mommy got me," Melinda gloated.

Chris crossed his arms over his little chest and pouted. "No fair." he mumbled.

Piper knelt down to his height and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sorry."

Chris threw his arms around her neck and, together, he and Melinda tackled their mother to the floor.

Piper fell back with them on top of her, laughing. "Oh, I see. You two just wanted to play. Well, I can play, too." Then, she began tickling them. The twins screamed through their laughter.

Leo Wyatt walked in through the back door, exhausted. Work had been hell and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed. But when he saw his kids playing with their mother, a smile crossed his face. Soundlessly, he placed his keys and coat on the kitchen table and made his way over to his family. He grabbed Chris around the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Melinda screamed and latched onto his leg.

Piper just laid on the floor, looking up at the man in front of her. He threw Chris into the air a few times, smiling when Chris would giggle madly, before squatting down to pick up Melinda. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy can hold ush both. Wha can't you, Mama?" Chris spoke as properly as he could.

"That's because Daddy is stronger than me," Piper said as she stood up.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Melinda squealed. "Chrish shtole ma dolly!

"I did not!" Chris yelled.

"Did to!" she yelled back.

"Did not!"

Melinda screamed again, a little louder than the last time.

"Hey, watch it," Piper scolded her daughter.

Melinda's eyes watered and she turned to bury her head in Leo's neck.

"You made hewr mad, Mommy," Chris mumbled, rubbing Melinda's back.

Piper twisted her mouth to the side and took Melinda from Leo. "I'm sowwy, baby," she cooed and hugged her. Melinda sniffled and hugged her mother back, resting her head on her shoulder.

Chris hugged his dad, feeling left out. Leo kissed his head. "Maybe we should put them down now."

Piper didn't say anything as she walked out of the kitchen, rubbing Melinda's back soothingly. By the time Leo and Piper reached the kids' bedroom, the twins were half asleep. Piper placed Melinda in her crib as Leo did the same with Chris.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Piper whispered before kissing her on the head.

Leo kissed his son before turning out the lights. He followed his wife out of the room, leaving the door cracked open.

"So, uh, what's for dinner?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Me." She clasped her hands together around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Leo, quite surprised, kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. "What was that?" he asked when they pulled away.

"My apology," she said, looping her arms around his neck. "I feel guilty about snapping at you this morning without hearing your side of the story."

"Do you really think I could cheat on you, Piper?" he asked.

"Well, no. But when Natalie's calling you all the time and she's with you every time I visit your office-"

"She's my secretary," he replied.

"Exactly! Haven't you seen all those movies and TV shows? The boss always has an affair with his secretary."

Leo laughed at her behavior. "Those bosses don't have a sexy wife, but I do and I'm more than happy with her."

"Oh, don't start. Sexy is an overstatement. I've got flab and stretch marks and-"

"Piper you have absolutely no flab and your stretch marks are barely noticeable. You're gorgeous to me." Leo dipped his head down to deposit a few gently kisses on her neck to make his point.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise 'til the day I die." He looked into her eyes.

"Good." A sly grin crept onto her face. "Now let's make up."

Leo laughed and kissed her again. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

(((o)))

Piper giggled as she ran into the kitchen, wearing only Leo's blue pinstriped button down shirt, with Leo chasing her, clad in only his jeans.

"Relax, Piper," he said. "I only followed you to get some dinner."

She scoffed and turned around. "So, what am I now? Chopped liver?"

Leo smiled and slowly started walking towards her. She backed up until she was against the counter and he was directly in front of her. "Hardly," he said huskily before kissing her hungrily. His hands found their place on her waist as hers ran over his bare chest.

Suddenly, they heard a thump coming from upstairs. They pulled away and glanced towards the ceiling. They looked at each other for a moment before running upstairs to the twins' room. Upon entering, they saw Melinda out of her crib and lying on the floor on her stomach. Chris was standing up in his crib, trying to get out.

"Oh, baby. What are you doing?" Piper spoke tenderly, making her way to Melinda. She picked her up and sat her on her hip. "Are you trying to scare Mommy?"

"Looks like they just wanted to get out of their confinement." Leo chuckled. "We made quite adventurous babies."

"Seems to run in the family," Piper smiled, bouncing Melinda slightly.

"Daddy," Chris reached for him.

Leo pulled Chris out of his crib and walked over to Piper. He poked Melinda's belly, causing her to squirm happily in Piper's arms. Leo smiled at his wife. "We've made the perfect family, haven't we?"

Piper smiled. "I like to think so." She leaned up and kissed him.

Chris and Melinda giggled. "I wan kiss, too," Melinda said.

Piper smiled and kissed her on the cheek as Leo kissed the other one.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Chris exclaimed.

Leo and Piper laughed before kissing their son.

The twins squealed and began squirming out of their parent's arms. They let them down and the kids ran off.

"They like to be chased. They get that from you," Leo smirked at his wife.

Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "You got me in the end."

"And I'm damn glad I did," he smiled and kissed her again. "Now let's go see what our troublemakers are up to."

She smiled in reply and bolted to the door. Leo laughed and chased her down stairs.

(((o)))

The next morning, Piper was too comfortable to get out of bed. She had to head to the club to do inventory and help set up for the band that was playing that night. She turned over onto her other side and opened her eyes. Leo was sound asleep, one arm draped over Piper's hips, his hand now resting on her backside. He looked incredibly good this morning, as he did every morning, with his unruly hair and his rugged face and his deep, even breathing. Piper smiled and snuggled closer to him. She placed a kiss to his bare chest and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, Leo's hand was moving up her back, under her tank top. His other hand grazed against her thigh, working its way between her legs. Piper opened her eyes to see Leo's still closed. His hands suddenly became still. Piper sighed contentedly and closed her eyes again. Suddenly, the hand between her legs pressed into her, making her moan quietly. Her hands ran over his back in response. Leo smiled and Piper saw this. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"You're such a tease," Piper mumbled before leaning over his chest to kiss him.

Leo's hands meandered up her thighs to her waist in gentle caresses. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded her head. "So your hand just miraculously ended up between my legs."

"I can't control what happens in my sleep," he replied.

"Sure. You were asleep."

"I was," he defended, a smirk already appearing on his face.

Piper just shook her head and kissed him again, her tongue moving seamlessly into his mouth. He kissed her back just as passionately, rolling her over onto her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands pushed her tank top up. A moan escaped her lips as he approached her breasts.

His lips left hers to travel along her neck. Piper's eyes remained closed, shallow breaths and occasional moans escaping her mouth as her husband caressed her body.

"I love you," Leo whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied and gave her body over to him completely.

**So how was chapter one? It's pretty much an introduction/filler type chapter. Reviews equal more chapters, so you know the drill. Thanks, guys.**


	2. Where is the Love?

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 2! Umm, this chapter starts the whole 'Natalie' ordeal and kind of touches on Piper's worries. How do you like Chris and Melinda so far? Let me know. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed. Do you think I'd let season 6 happen the way it did? What are you, crazy?**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Piper shouted as she walked towards the door.

Chris ran behind her. He wrapped an arm around her leg as she opened the door.

"Hey, Piper," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey, Pheebs. What's up?" Piper asked.

Phoebe walked in through the door. "What? I can't just visit my sister?" She looked down to see Chris hanging onto Piper's leg. "Well, hey, little man."

"Aunt Peebee," Chris grinned.

"Well, you're always welcome," Piper shut the front door. "But seriously, why are you here?"

"Fine," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you. Where's Leo?"

"In the kitchen with Melinda." Piper narrowed her eyes. "What's this about?"

"It's what I heard about Natalie," Phoebe said.

"Uh, Peanut," Piper looked down at her son, calling him by his nickname. "Why don't you go let Daddy finish feeding you?"

Chris grinned again and ran back into the kitchen. Piper met Phoebe's eyes. "What about her?"

"Well apparently, she's going around telling people that she and Leo had quite a steamy night in his office a few nights ago," Phoebe said.

Piper's jaw dropped. "What? No, that can't be true."

"It could very well be a lie, Pipes. She's probably trying to wreck your marriage," Phoebe said.

"Where did you hear this from?" Piper asked.

"Actually, from her. I overheard her bragging to one of her friends when I had lunch with Prue yesterday. She didn't see us sitting at the other table, so maybe that's why she was being so loud about it."

"Or she knew you guys were there and that's exactly why she was blabbing off," Piper said angrily. "How dare she? I knew she had a huge thing for Leo since the day she started working for him. I just _knew_ it! What am I gonna do about this? I can't tell Leo, he'll just think I'm making stuff up."

"Oh, I doubt that. Leo will believe you," Phoebe said.

"What if he doesn't?" Piper asked nervously.

"Piper, you two have been together for eight years. He'll know you're not making this up. If you want, I'll tell him myself."

"No, no. He should hear this from me," Piper said. "I just need to get some proof first."

"Do you really think you'll need it?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but just to be on the safe side," Piper said.

"Are you guys having problems?"

Piper looked at her sister. "No. Well, nothing huge. The only thing we argue about is Natalie."

"Why doesn't he just fire her?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, believe it or not, she does make a huge difference at the office. Without her, Leo would be working double time," Piper explained. "The little bitch is just using that against me."

"I really think you should talk to Leo about this now instead looking for proof," Phoebe suggested. "I don't think Natalie will tell you to your face knowing that you'd tell him."

"Do you think he really slept with her?" Piper worried, panic quickly rising.

"No, I absolutely doubt Leo would even look at another woman. He's crazy about you. He practically chased after you for an entire year before you finally went out with him."

Piper smiled at the memory. "Alright, I'll see about talking to him now."

"I'd do it fast before the whole city finds out," Phoebe said.

"Oh, the nerve of that woman," Piper growled.

Phoebe chuckled. "I'll see you around."

"We're still having dinner at Prue's tomorrow, right?" Piper asked.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Phoebe gave her a hug.

Piper closed the door behind her sister as she left and sighed. She stood there in the foyer for a moment, trying to recall any late nights Leo had in the past week. She couldn't think of one, but she felt guilty for even insinuating he would cheat on her. She sighed again. Deciding to forget what she had just heard for the time being, she made her way into the kitchen. Leo was putting dishes in the sink and the twins were sitting at the table.

"What did Phoebe want?" Leo asked, running water over the dishes.

"Nothing. She just stopped by to say hi," Piper answered. She pulled Melinda out of her highchair and sat down herself with Melinda in her lap.

"Oh, why didn't she stay?" he asked.

"She was in a hurry," she replied.

He moved back over to the table and sat down. Chris crawled into his lap and continued playing with his toy trucks.

"What time do you have to go to the club?" Leo asked, ruffling Chris's hair, to which the little boy didn't notice as he was so absorbed with his toys.

"Two," she said. Melinda leaned back against her mother as her eyes started to droop close.

"Are you okay, Piper?" Leo looked at her strangely. "You seem kind of, I don't know, angry."

"I'm fine." She looked down at Melinda. "I'm going to give her a nap now."

Piper got up slowly and turned Melinda around. She wrapped her little arms around Piper's neck and fell right back asleep. Leo watched in concern as she left the kitchen. Before he could contemplate what to do next, his cell phone started to ring.

"I wan pick it up!" Chris squealed and reached for the phone.

Leo's hand got to it first. He checked the caller ID: Natalie. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey," Natalie answered flirtatiously, but he didn't take notice. "We caught a break on the Leeland case. Ramsey wants you to come down to the office."

"Daddy," Chris squirmed for the phone. "I wan talk, too."

"Not now, buddy," Leo said and then articulated to Natalie, "He wants me to come now? I can't. I've got to watch that kids."

"Leo, this can close the case," Natalie said.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in half an hour."

"See you later," she said.

"Bye." Leo hung up. "Boy, Piper's not gonna like this."

"What am I not going to like?" Piper asked as she walked in the kitchen.

He looked at her with his apologetic smile. "Honey," he started.

"Oh, don't 'Honey' me like that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Natalie called," he said. Piper's expression turned angry surprisingly quick, making Leo wince. "We just almost cracked this case. Ramsey wants us to work on it this afternoon."

"Sure, _Ramsey_ wants you down there," she scoffed.

"Piper-"

"Who's going to watch the kids? I've got to go to the club," she said.

"Get Prue or Phoebe to watch them." He got up from his seat with Chris in his arms. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix things," Piper said coldly. She took Chris from him and walked away.

Leo sighed. This was not good.

(((o)))

"I don't know, Pheebs. I couldn't help it," Piper said. She was sitting at the bar at P3, talking to Prue and Phoebe on the phone. "I just kept thinking about what you told me and I couldn't help but get angry."

"So you didn't tell him?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I was going to, but I didn't want to fight about it." Piper sighed. "But this isn't any better. He hasn't called me yet."

"Piper, you need to tell him you know," Prue chimed in.

"Yeah, before something really happens," Phoebe said.

"No, you don't think telling him will change anything do you? He won't fire her."

"What you need to do is find him a new secretary," Prue said.

"I know. I thought about that, but I don't know who would do it," Piper replied.

"You should do it," Prue said.

"Yeah! You totally pass for one of those sexy secretary types!" Phoebe explained.

"I wish. But I have the club," Piper retorted.

"With like, twenty employees. You don't need to be there every day," Phoebe said.

"True." Piper clicked her tongue. "Alright, I'll think about it. But I don't really think Leo would want to see me 24/7."

"Oh please, Piper! He would be thrilled! He's in love with you. Besides, he'll finally be able to live out his dirty work fantasies," Prue teased.

Phoebe snickered as Piper rolled her eyes. "Okay. Enough about that. How are my babies?"

"They're fine. Chris and Derrick are playing and Mel's coloring," Prue answered.

"We need another girl for Mel to play with," Piper thought out loud.

"I'm working on it, but I prefer to be married first," Phoebe retorted.

"It was just a thought, Phoebe," Piper said.

"I know. Cole just better hurry up and marry before I find someone else," Phoebe joked.

"Oh, I believe that," Piper smiled.

"Me, too," Prue added.

"Haha. I gotta go. Love you," Phoebe said.

"Love you," Piper and Prue responded.

Phoebe hung up. Piper sighed.

"Leo could never cheat on you, let alone look at someone else," Prue tried.

"I know. I mean, I try to believe that. It's just…"

"What?"

Piper hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. I feel like we're kind of drifting apart. Like, we still kiss and have sex, but it just doesn't feel like the love is there. It's not the way it used to be. I mean, you remember. Leo and I were pretty much inseparable. But now, it's like we're slowly pulling away from each other and soon, he'll be gone."

"Piper, you can't think like that. You two are made for each other. He loves you just as much as you love him. Natalie is just a fork in the road. She's just here to show you that you and Leo belong together, that no one can break you guys apart."

"You really think so?" Piper asked.

"I know so," Prue stated firmly. "So don't go breaking up the family. I don't want my niece and nephew to go through what we went through growing up."

"Trust me, I don't want that, either," Piper said. "I love Leo and he loves me. That's all that matters."

"Exactly," Prue said.

(((o)))

Leo had sent her a text around five that evening telling her that he was going to pick up the twins. So Piper left the club in the hands of her night manager and lazily made her way home. Pulling up into the driveway, she noticed the living room light was on.

_Leo must be home with the kids,_ Piper thought as she walked up the steps to the door. But when she opened the door, she heard no signs of Chris or Melinda in the house. Most of the lights were off, from what she could see, except for the living room and the dining room.

"Leo?" Piper called out.

She saw him come out of the kitchen.

"Hey," he smiled with one hand behind his back. He walked over to her. "How was work?"

"Fine," Piper answered cautiously, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "What's going on?"

Leo helped her out of her coat and hung it up for her. "It's now my turn to apologize. I shouldn't have left this afternoon when I already said I'd watch the kids."

"Where _are _the kids?" she asked.

"I dropped some stuff off at Prue's. They're spending the night there, so we can have a nice, romantic dinner, undisturbed."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. "I want to show you how truly sorry I am." He removed the hand that was hiding behind his back to reveal a huge Hershey's kiss.

"Oh, Leo," Piper smiled slightly. "Thank you." She took the kiss from him. "You didn't have to. I was being kind of ridiculous."

"No you weren't. I understand your frustration. In fact, I'd be worried if you _weren't_ jealous." He smiled.

"Oh, please! Jealous?" Piper tried to laugh it off. "Okay, fine. I don't know why I even try to deny it. Natalie's just so pretty and her body is like perfection, I just can't compare."

"Piper," Leo took a step closer to her and gently cupped her cheek. "I don't want you to compare yourself to her. She means nothing more than just a colleague to me. Yeah, she's pretty, but baby you're beautiful. The only perfect body I imagine is yours. So, don't worry about her. I'm yours and you're mine."

Piper couldn't help the smile on her face. Her heart always melted when he declared his love for her in such a way that took her breath away. Prue and Phoebe were right. Leo did love her and the spark between them was still there. She didn't know what to say in reply, so she just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He eagerly responded, wrapping his arms fully around her waist and pulling her against him.

"I love you," she whispered once they pulled away.

"I love you more," he smiled and kissed her nose.

He kissed her once more before pulling her toward the dining room where they enjoyed their romantic meal, then heading upstairs for an intimate night in bliss.

**Cute? Romantic? Whatever? Review people! Oh, and to clear a little confusion, if you have any, Natalie is not the same girl from **_**'Blinded by the Whitelighter'**_**. This is a newly concocted character. Okay, so review!**


	3. A Question of Trust

**Yeah, I know. It's been a while. Well, I've got an extended chapter for you in hopes you will forgive my delay. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Charmed is not mine, but I wish it was.**

The next morning, Piper rolled over onto her back. She stretched and a smile spread across her face. She felt amazing. Last night, Leo made her feel like she had been transported to heaven. And now, she had nothing to worry about this morning. Chris and Melinda were at Prue's and Piper didn't need to worry about that extra work. She loved her kids, but every once in a while, it was nice to be alone.

Suddenly, there was a weight on top of her. Well, she was almost alone. Piper opened her eyes. There he was, in all his lusciousness. His hair was tousled and his kissable lips were curved into a smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Amazing. Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you," he smiled.

He got up and left the room. Piper's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Leo came back with a tray in his hands, with a baby latched onto each leg. Piper smiled brightly and sat up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Hi, babies!"

"Mama!" the twins both screamed.

They let go of their father's legs and jumped onto the bed. Piper opened her arms out and Chris and Melinda hurriedly tackled their mother in a huge hug. They laughed as Piper blew into their necks. Leo placed the tray on the night stand and climbed onto the bed. He sat there and watched his family. Piper whispered something to the twins and they giggled. Suddenly, they left her and pounced on Leo. He fell back with a grunt and laughed. Piper leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched as Leo turned into the hulking tickle monster and played with Chris and Melinda. They jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Leo fell back onto the bed and blew out a breath. Piper crawled over to him. She swung one leg over him and straddled his hips.

"I've scored the perfect man," she smiled.

"Far from it," he chuckled.

"Well, he's pretty perfect from where I'm sitting," she smirked.

"Oh, really?" Leo's hands drifted up her sides. He rolled them over. "My woman's pretty perfect, too."

"No, she's just in love with you," Piper said before pulling him down for a kiss.

Then, Melinda started screaming, "Daddy! Chrish hash my dolly!"

Leo pulled away from his wife. "The babies are calling."

"Hmm, that's your baby this time," she laughed.

"Oh, I'll deal with that one now and I'll come back for this one later," he said.

"I'm not a baby," she pouted playfully.

"You're my baby, a certain type of baby, and I'm going to punish you for denying it," he said.

"What kind? You know I always enjoy your punishments," she raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Then I need to find some new ones."

"Bring it on." She kissed him with parted lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. His hands meandered into the sheets that were wrapped around her and traveled along her skin. She let out a moan when his hand approached her breast, but that's as far as they got.

"Daddy!" Melinda screamed louder.

Leo pulled away from Piper again and sighed. "Okay, duty calls. Enjoy your breakfast." With one last kiss, he got off her and went to the twins' room.

Piper just lay in bed for moment, feeling very content. She heard squeals and giggles coming from the other room and smiled.

Just like she did every morning before she got out of bed, she went over a 'to do' list in her head. The special event on today's list was dealing with Natalie. Piper sighed. She wanted to tell Leo what Phoebe told her, but she was too afraid he might not believe her. They already fought so much over the little bitch and Piper didn't want to go through it again. So, she decided to go with her plan; she was going to find proof.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked later that day.

Piper was heading to the door. "Just going to run some errands. I'll be back later."

"Okay," he gave her a kiss. "I'll be here."

"Love you," she said as she left.

"Love you," he called as he shut the door.

"Where'sh Mama?" Chris asked as Leo walked into the living room.

"She's going to the store. She'll be back later," he answered.

"Daddy, I wan cookie," Melinda pouted as she reached for him.

Leo smiled and picked her up. He went over to the counter and opened the cookie jar. Melinda shoved her hand in and pulled out a cookie. She held it to Leo's mouth. He smiled and took a bite and then Melinda ate it herself.

(((o)))

Piper walked into Hewitt Law Firm, the firm Leo worked for. She took the elevator up to the top floor. The doors opened and she proceeded to her destination: The owner's office.

She knocked lightly on the door. It opened and standing in front of her was a tall, attractive man. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a lean body dressed in a blue Armani suit.

"Ms. Halliwell!" He grinned widely. "Come in."

"Thanks," she mumbled and walked past him. "And it's _Mrs. Wyatt_."

"Right. Of course," he smiled, shutting the door behind him. "So, Piper, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, I need to ask a favor. Do you think I could see the security tapes from last week?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to confirm something," she replied.

His lips curved into a smile. "Anything for you."

Mr. Hewitt left to retrieve the tapes. Piper sighed. He had a thing for her since the day Leo started working for him. She never said anything to Leo, though. This would cause lots of problems for everyone. When he was hired, she had just found out she was pregnant. She had her club, but they needed more income, so Leo took the job. For this, Piper kept his boss's wandering eye to herself.

"Alright. I've got Monday to Saturday. Which one would you like?" Mr. Hewitt walked back into the office five minutes later.

"Umm, I'll see all of them. Leo wasn't working Sunday, and it's only the night hours I need," Piper replied.

"Oh, spying on Leo? Why is that?" he asked with a sly smile, stepping closer to her.

"It's private. Now can I, please, have them?" She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Sure." He held the tapes out to her.

She grabbed them and started toward the door.

"Next time, Ms. Halliwell, it'll cost you," he joked, but she knew he was semiserious.

"It's Mrs. Wyatt, Mr. Hewitt," Piper said again.

"Please, call me Todd," he smiled.

"Goodbye," she mumbled, heading down the hall.

(((o)))

"Leo?" Piper called as she walked into the Manor. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Mommy, Mommy!" She heard the squeals of her children.

She smiled and placed her purse and keys down on the table by the door. Chris and Melinda ran up to her and started babbling incoherently, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, okay! One at a time," Piper bent down to their level. "I heard something about cookies."

"Daddy make cookies, Mama!" Melinda exclaimed. "I help with the fwosting."

"That's wonderful, baby girl!" Piper smiled.

"I help, too!" Chris said.

"Okay, Peanut. Let's go help Daddy some more," Piper said. The twins squealed and started running back to the kitchen. "Hey, hey, hey! Where's my hug?"

Chris and Melinda laughed and ran back to her. They threw their little arms around her neck and she stood up straight, holding them securely to her body.

"You holdin' ush both, Mama!" Chris gasped.

"I'm getting better at it," Piper smiled and kissed his cheek.

She found Leo bent over, pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. "You know if the kids weren't here…"

Leo stood up and looked over at his wife, a secret smile shared between them.

"How was your day? Get your errands done?" he asked, moving the cookies from the tray to the plate with the already cool cookies on it.

"Yeah, I got what I needed," she replied, looking down at Melinda, whose head was resting on her shoulder. "Has she had her nap yet?"

"Nope. She's been hyper all day. I guess she just needed her mother's touch," Leo smiled.

"Hmm, my little ladybug," Piper smiled, kissing her head. "I guess I'll put them down now."

"Okay, I'll get dinner ready," he said.

Piper nodded and left the kitchen. On her way upstairs, Chris rambled on about a toy one of his playmates had that he wanted. Piper smiled. If she had to guess, she'd say that Chris looked like her and was just as stubborn as her, but he had Leo's enthusiasm. Melinda looked almost identical to Leo and had his bubbly personality, but she was Piper's little mini-me, as Leo called her. She smiled a little wider. She couldn't wait to find out what they'd be like when they got to be teenagers.

She placed Chris down in his crib first, then took Melinda to hers. She immediately snuggled her pillow and went to sleep. She was always tired. Piper placed a kiss to her head before moving back to Chris. He was standing up, holding the side of the crib to keep him balanced.

"Time to take a nap, sweetie," Piper smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, Mama," he plopped down on his butt, then laid down. He was the energetic one. He smiled up at her.

"Love you," she whispered, kissing him.

"Wuv you," he whispered back.

Piper turned on their night light and turned off the main light, casting shadows about the room. She left the door cracked open a bit and headed back to the kitchen.

"You know, we spend most of our time in this room than any other room in the house," Piper said before she took a bite of her lasagna.

"Not true. We spend quite a lot of time in the bedroom." Leo winked at her.

She blushed slightly. "Is that a hint?"

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"This is really good, Leo." Piper took another bite.

"You rubbed off on me."

"Hmm, well I'm glad. Now I get a break around here," she joked.

"I'll give you break."

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he means. "You're more sex-driven than me.

"How can I not be when I've got a sexy lady?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever. But, I'll tell you. You turned me into a vixen. I was innocent before I met you," she said.

"Okay, Piper," he said. "Whatever you say."

"Are you giving me attitude, mister?" She waved her fork at him.

"So what if I am?" he challenged.

"Well, then somebody's not getting any tonight," she threatened and resumed eating.

"You wouldn't," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh yes I would. Try me," she said, leaning back in her chair.

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I was a player before I met you. I didn't have to beg for anything."

"Exactly why I hesitated going out with you. You must have had every girl in the school."

"No," he shook his head. "I _dated_ most girls in school. I didn't sleep with all of them."

"Aha! So you're admitting you slept with quite a few," Piper smirked, pointed a finger at him.

"Busted! I guess it takes a certain someone to change you," he replied.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But, I can't believe I married a player."

"Hey, my playing days are long over," he defended.

"Are they?" Piper asked, turning serious.

"Yes," he stated firmly. "Is this about Natalie again?"

Piper looked down at her plate, avoiding his disbelieving gaze. She sensed a fight coming on. There was no denying she was the one that started it, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Piper." His tone was cold and harsh, it made her wince.

She slowly looked up at his angry eyes, then looked away. She silently got up and put her dishes in the sink. She turned back to him. "I just want to make sure."

Leo stood up. "This is ridiculous! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not cheating on you? I could never do that! And it's a damn shame you don't trust me enough to take my word!"

"I do trust you! It's her I don't trust!" Piper exclaimed. "Come on, a girl like that can get any man she wants. If she wants you, she'll do anything to get you."

"It doesn't matter what she does. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But you don't seem to see that." Leo sighed. "I guess it's the price you pay for marrying a player, huh?"

"No, don't go and twist my words like that. I wasn't judging you," she said.

"Whatever. You've just made things very clear." He turned to leave the kitchen.

She followed him. "Leo, what are you doing?"

He grabbed his keys and jacket. "I need some air."

Piper's eyes watered. When he slammed the door shut, she closed her eyes as the tears spilled over.

"Mama," she heard a little voice calling her from upstairs.

She sighed. Wiping her cheeks, she went to tend to her children.

(((o)))

Leo drove around for a little while before deciding to call up a close friend of his.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cole," Leo said. "You want some company?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Cole asked.

"I just needed to get out of the house. Piper's on the 'Natalie' thing again."

"Alright, come over," Cole said.

"Thanks, man," Leo replied.

He showed up at Cole's apartment ten minutes later. Phoebe was there, too.

"So, what's going on?" Cole asked.

"Piper and I got into a fight over Natalie again."

"Oh, Leo," Phoebe sighed. "I told her you would take it hard."

Leo's eyebrows knitted together. "I would take it hard?"

"Yeah, I mean, if someone was spreading rumors around about me, I'd be pretty pissed, too."

"Rumors," Leo said.

"Yeah, the whole 'Natalie's going around telling people you two had sex in your office' scenario," she said.

"What!" Leo jumped off the couch. "She's doing what?"

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Piper didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me! Where did she hear that from?"

"From me. I was out with Prue the other day and Natalie was there rambling about how she had sex with you. I told Piper after I found out," she explained.

Leo fell back onto the couch. "That's why she's been on edge. I just assumed it was because she doesn't trust me."

"Piper has always been insecure. She's afraid of losing you." Phoebe placed a hand on his knee in a gesture of comfort.

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't she tell me?" Leo asked.

"She was worried you wouldn't believe her, that you would think she made it all up," Phoebe replied.

"That's insane," Leo said. "What should I do?"

"Go home and talk to her," she responded. "And figure something out about Natalie. Piper was actually considering becoming your new assistant since you need one."

Leo seemed to think it over. "Okay."

Cole and Phoebe walked him to the door. "See you later, man," Cole gave him a brotherly hug.

"Bye."

Phoebe closed the door behind him. "I swear they're made for each other."

"Just like you and me," Cole smiled.

"If you ever marry me," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you after I graduate from law school. You can wait a few more months," he said.

Phoebe sighed exaggeratingly. "Fine."

(((o)))

Leo walked into the Manor. It was a little after nine p.m. All the lights were off on the first floor. He tossed his keys on the table by the door and hung up his jacket. He ascended the stairs up to his room, hoping Piper wasn't still pissed at him. Deciding he needed more time to think of what to say to her, he went to check on the twins. He could see that Piper had already bathed and fed them. He placed a kiss to each of their heads before going to his own room.

He quietly opened the door, checking to see if she was asleep yet. No such luck, she was wide awake, watching TV. She looked up at him when she heard the door open.

Instead of looking angry, she looked somewhat relieved. "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

"I went to Cole's," he said, not realizing how harsh his response had come out. He was just reminded of what Phoebe had told him.

Piper's eyes cast downwards at his tone. "Oh."

He closed the door behind him and went to the closet. He changed into some night clothes before climbing onto the bed. Piper turned off the TV and hugged her knees to her chest; it was something she did when she was worried. Leo got under the covers and turned onto his side, facing away from her. He didn't feel like talking about the fight, too tired to argue with her now, even though he knew talking about it was exactly what they needed.

"Leo," she spoke quietly.

He didn't reply. He heard her sigh.

"Leo, please don't shut me out," she tried.

Still no response. He closed his eyes, knowing he was probably upsetting her with his silence. He just didn't know what to say. He was too embarrassed with himself to face her and his ego was getting in the way.

He felt her shift in the bed beside her. She was probably getting under the covers. She switched off the lamp on her nightstand and lay down. "Goodnight." Her voice wavered, sounding like she was about to cry. "I love you."

He cringed. He never wanted to see her cry, nor hear her, especially if it was because of him. She turned away from him as silent tears fell from her eyes. She sniffled, hoping Leo didn't hear her. Suddenly, she felt him move. His arm came around her waist and pulled her against him. Piper choked on a sob. He kissed the back of her head.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Piper turned around and buried her face in his bare chest, her body wracked with sobs. He pulled her even closer as he rubbed her back soothingly while she cried it out, clinging to him. Long moments later, she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and kept her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep himself.

**We learned quite a bit of information in this chapter. Hoped it piqued your curiosity. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Making it Better

**Hey, guys. I'm back with a **_**fun**_** chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. This one has some detailed X-rated material in it, so read with caution.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed. If I did, Prue would have been in the finale.**

It was a little after midnight. She felt movement in the bed even through a haze of sleep. Peering through half-opened eyes, she could see Leo slowly getting off of the bed. Worried, she reached out for him.

"Leo," she mumbled, grabbing onto his hand.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," he spoke quietly.

"Hurry," she whispered.

He went into the joint bathroom and closed the door. Piper closed her eyes to avoid the light coming from the cracks of the door. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She remembered a few hours ago, Leo came home and she cried in his arms, falling asleep before they could even talk about the fight they had. She turned her face into her pillow. Ever since they met Natalie, Piper's been questioning her relationship with Leo. It was ridiculous she thought, how one person can threaten such a strong relationship without even trying. Piper sighed. She didn't really know how to get rid of her insecurity that Leo will end up leaving her.

At the thought, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. Piper pulled her face out of her pillow to look at him. He crossed the floor to his side of the bed and climbed back in. Hesitantly, Piper reached for him, her hand making contact with his naked stomach. He turned onto his side to face her. She moved her hand from his stomach, up his chest, and to his face. The moon light beamed through the window, shining on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For making you think I don't trust you. For thinking you could ever hurt me. I'm just sorry for making such a big mess out of this situation."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should be," Leo said, placing a hand on her waist. "I made you look like the bad guy and I didn't give you a chance to explain, especially after you heard that Natalie was telling people I had sex with her."

"That just made me furious," she started, then stopped. "Wait, how did you know? I didn't tell you."

"Phoebe told me when I went to their place. Is that why you were being so weird? Because of that?"

"Yes," she spoke quietly. "When I heard that, I completely freaked out. I know it was most likely a lie, but I don't know exactly what you do when you spend all your time at work. Please, don't get angry, but I really feel like you might leave me. We've been together for eight years already. What if you get bored with me and decide you want someone new?" Piper pulled her hand away from his face, her nerves getting the better of her.

Leo was quiet for a moment. Then, he gently pushed her onto her back. He climbed on top of her, his hands slipping underneath her shoulders to cradle the back of her head. He could see her eyes were looking everywhere but at him. He gently kissed her lips. "I'm not angry and I see where you're coming from. I know that if I was in your place, I'd have my suspicions, too. And because of that, I will try my absolute best to reassure you that I don't want anyone else. It's always been you, from the very start. And just because we're married and have kids, it doesn't mean I don't feel the same way about you now like I did back then."

She cautiously looked up into his eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I may have had my share of women back then, but it was you I was looking for."

Tears fell out of her eyes. "You promise?"

He wiped her tears away. "I promise." He leaned down and kissed her.

She held him close with her arms around his back as she responded to his kiss. He licked her lips with his tongue, asking for access. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. She moaned and rubbed her tongue against his. His left hand moved from the back of her head, down her shoulder, to her side. He hiked up her shirt, slipping his hand beneath it and rubbed the skin he found there. Piper's hands caressed the muscles of his back as their kiss grew more hungry and urgent.

Leo pulled his lips away from hers and she sighed in disappointment. He gripped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Piper's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back to her, kissing him ardently. His hands roved over her slender, naked back. His kisses moved over her chin, jaw line, and down to her neck.

"Leo," she moaned, her hands making contact with the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

He sucked on her weak spot as she slipped her hands into his pants. She felt his boxers, so she moved her hands into them. Leo groaned a little against her neck as he felt her small hands run over his ass. His lips returned to hers, hungry for more of her. She pushed his pants and underwear down his legs, hastily throwing them to the floor. Leo returned the favor, pulling her shorts and panties off, and adding to the pool of clothes on the floor. His lips trailed down from hers to her breasts, where he gave them his full attention.

Piper bit her lip when he kissed her right breast, pulling her nipple into his warm mouth and began sucking lightly. She moaned, running a hand through his hair. Leo's right hand meandered up to her left breast and gently squeezed it. She gasped as his other hand worked between her legs, tracing her inner thighs and slowly making its way to her center. After successfully claiming her breast as his own, he moved his mouth to the other one, repeating the task. Occasional moans and sharp breaths escaped her lips and Leo groaned at the sound. His fingers pushed up against her core and she parted her legs a little more to give him access.

"Oh, god," she moaned as he inserted two fingers into her, moving them in and out slowly.

Leo pulled away from her breasts and kissed down her stomach to her center. He pushed her knees up and leaned down to kiss her mound as his fingers continued to thrust within her. He slid his tongue lightly over her clit, circling the little nub as he pushed deeper within her. Piper moaned loudly and grabbed the back of his head, pushing him harder against her. He could feel her orgasm rocking through her body as her legs began to shake. He licked her up and down, from her clit to her opening, just when his fingers found the right spot.

"Leo! Oh _god_!" She turned her head and screamed into her pillow, not wanting to wake up the twins.

He sucked up her love juices and kissed back up her body. She pulled his head down to hers and slammed her mouth against his. His tongue immediately shot past her lips and she moaned slightly, tasting herself on him. His hands rubbed her thighs briefly before holding the back of her knees. He pulled her legs wider apart and positioned himself.

"I love you, Piper." He looked down at her. She was panting for breath and her face was flushed.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

He slowly glided his hardness into her. His head fell back as he felt how tight she was. Piper moaned as his thick cock was all the way in. Gently, he began to thrust, in and out as Piper's hands ran over his chest. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his hands up to her breasts again, fondling them. She moaned into his mouth. She cupped his ass, pulling him deeper into her. His motions were slow, and she wanted more.

"Faster," she mumbled against his lips. He increased his speed, but only a little. Piper's hands drifted up his back. "_Faster._"

Leo broke the kiss and looked at her. He went a little faster. "Like this?"

"More," she moaned. He moved a little faster and pounded a little harder. "Leo, more," she begged. He thrust a little harder. "Baby, I want more."

Leo stopped altogether and Piper opened her eyes in confusion. He smiled and grabbed onto her hips, pinning them down. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Piper let out a pleasurable scream, her hands grabbing onto his back.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear as he pounded into her furiously.

"Yes, oh god, _yes,_" she moaned as she dragged her nails down his back.

He continued for a while before rolling over and putting her on top. She rocked her hips against him with her hands planted on his chest and his caressing her hips. She raised herself up and down with her knees and with him guiding her. Her head fell back as she felt another orgasm coursing through her body. Leo just stared up at his wife looking absolutely beautiful while she rode him with her eyes closed and biting on her bottom lip.

He could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening. He was close. "Piper."

"No, don't stop yet," she panted, rocking against him.

"I can't hold on much longer," he breathed.

She grabbed onto his hands and brought them to her breasts so he could caress them. "Don't…stop."

It was coming so fast. He tried to distract himself with her breasts, but that was only making it worse. "Piper, now."

She moaned loudly as her orgasm met his, colliding with each other. She fell forward onto his chest, completely out of breath. His arms came to wrap around her as the couple basked in the afterglow. Neither spoke for long minutes, trying to regain their breath. Finally, Piper lifted her head from his chest to look at him. A smile spread across her irresistible lips.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured against her lips.

She rolled off of him onto her side of the bed. She sighed in disappointment when his member slipped out of her. Leo sensed this and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and snuggled against him, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck and their legs tangled together. Just like that, they fell asleep.

(((o)))

Piper was the first one to wake up. The Manor was quiet around her. She looked around and her eyes fell on Leo. He was lying on his back with one arm around her. She smiled and kissed his neck lightly before moving to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked huskily while pulling her back onto him. She gasped a little and giggled as he began to tickle her. He moved her onto her back and hovered over her. He stopped ticking and leaned down to kiss her.

"Someone's in a good mood," Piper commented.

"Someone got lucky last night. That might be a reason," he replied, nuzzling her soft neck.

"Hmm, I wanna be lucky, too," she whispered.

"Well, then, by all means." He spread her legs apart and gently slipped inside of her.

She moaned and pulled his head down for a fierce kiss. He responded thoroughly, swirling his tongue around with hers and thrusting at a decent speed.

"Mama!" Came the squeals of both Chris and Melinda.

Piper broke off the kiss and looked at him. "Babies."

"Why do they always call for you?" Leo asked as she slipped out from underneath him.

"Because they love me more," she teased while pulling on her robe. She winked at him and exited the bedroom.

Leo sighed happily and fell back onto the bed.

Piper entered the twins' room. "Good morning, my lovelies."

"Mornin', Mama," Chris greeted.

"Mama, I wan out," Melinda whined, jumping up and down in her crib.

"You want out?" Piper made her way over to her daughter. "I don't even get a 'Good morning'?" Melinda just continued to jump up and down. Piper stood there watching in amusement until Melinda tried climbing out of the crib. "Oh, no you don't," she said, running over to her. She picked Melinda up and sat her on her hip. "You're a little devil, you know that?"

The little girl just giggled and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. Piper laughed and kissed her head.

"Daddy!" Chris began screaming, wanting to be let out as well.

A minute later, Leo walked into the room clothed in sweatpants. "What's going on, buddy?"

"Out," Chris reached for him.

"See? That one calls for you if I don't answer," Piper said. "This one, right here, keeps screaming until I come."

"Well, she's a mommy's girl," Leo commented, pulling Chris out of his crib. "An exact replica of you."

Piper looked down at Melinda and she looked up at her with her big, brown eyes. Piper smiled. "I guess she is."

"I hungry," Chris groaned.

"Alright. Let's go make some pancakes," Piper said, leaving the room with her husband following on her heels.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! I wan car-shape pancakes, Mama!" Chris squealed.

"I wan shtars!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Cars and stars," Leo chuckled.

"Okay, fine. Cars and stars it is," Piper smiled. "If I can get lots of hugs and kisses." Leo walked over to her so Chris can hug her. Melinda showered her mother with kisses as Chris squeezed her in hugs. "Okay, okay! Mommy can't breathe!"

Leo laughed and pulled Chris back. They went downstairs into the kitchen. The four spent the morning in the kitchen, making pancakes and enjoying their family time.

**Yeah, suckish ending, but how 'bout the rest? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks, guys.**


	5. Family Dinner

**New chapter! I decided I was going to put some twists and turns into this story. You've been warned. I tried not making it dramatic, but what's a story without some drama? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed at all. It's sad, really.**

"Piper, come on! We're going to be late!" Leo shouted up the staircase.

They were getting ready to go to Prue's for dinner. Well, Piper was. Leo had been ready for the past fifteen minutes.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Leo, can you get that?" she yelled from the bedroom.

"Sure," he mumbled and went to the door.

"Hi, is this the Wyatt residence?" a young girl asked.

"Yes, hi. You must be Jordan," he said and let her in.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Wow, you have a beautiful house."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Hi, you must be Jordan," Piper said, coming into the foyer.

"I am," Jordan smiled, then looked at Leo. "And you have an even more beautiful wife."

"Oh, you're too kind," Piper chuckled. "So, the kids are in the conservatory. Chris! Melinda!" The twins ran into the foyer with smiles on their faces. "Babies, this is Jordan. Say hi."

"Hi!" Melinda squealed.

"Hi," Chris spoke quietly, hiding behind his mom.

"Well, hello there," Jordan smiled, bending down to their height. "Aren't you the cutest little thing." She poked Melinda in her stomach and the little girl began to giggle. Jordan looked at Chris. "Hey, little man. You don't have to be shy. Is he usually like this?"

"No, he probably just has a crush on you," Leo grinned.

"Oh, well then," Jordan held a hand out for Chris. "Would you like to be my date for tonight?"

Chris smiled and took her hand. Jordan smiled and lifted him into her arms. He blushed and wore a big smile. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Alright, well I see they're in good hands, so we should get going before we're really late," Leo said, glancing over at Piper.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," she threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Bye, love." Piper kissed Chris on the cheek. "Bye, ladybug." She knelt down and kissed Melinda.

She wrapped her arms around Piper's neck in a hug. "Bye, Mommy."

Leo said goodbye to the kids as well and the couple headed out to the car. They stopped at a red light.

"If Prue starts giving me grief on being late, you better have an explanation," he joked.

"Oh, I do," Piper smiled. "I'll just tell her I was trying to look good for my husband."

"And I must say you're looking too damn sexy in that dress," he said, glancing at the little black dress she was clad in. It came up just above her knees and it was strapless. The dress hugged her body perfectly, giving Leo enough cleavage to look at and curves to feel up on. "Your husband is definitely impressed."

"Why thank you," she smiled. "Oh, and one more thing." She leaned over to whisper in his ear seductively. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Leo groaned. "You had to tell me that?" He reached over and his hand disappeared under her dress.

"Leo!" Piper squealed, slapping his arm.

"Okay, now we're really going to be late," he said. His hand felt around her center and he pushed his fingers against her.

"No, don't do that," she said, her breathing already getting labored.

He smiled and pushed two fingers into her. She moaned and her legs instantly parted to give him more access. Her head fell back and she relaxed in the passenger's seat as Leo's fingers worked within her. The light changed to green and he pulled his fingers out of her. He resumed driving.

"Leo," Piper whined. "Don't stop."

"I have to drive," he smiled evilly.

"Then why did you start something you didn't intend to finish?" she asked.

"Because I love to see that look in your eyes and know it's only for me," he said.

She groaned. "I hate you."

"I love you, too," he smiled.

She suddenly smiled. "I don't have to drive." She leaned over and her hand started working her way up his leg. He jumped when she reached his crotch.

"Oh, come on," he groaned.

She smiled even wider as she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. Her hand reached into his boxers and gently caressed him. Leo jerked a little when she grasped him firmly in her hand and started going up and down on him.

"Piper," he moaned. She smiled and began kissing his neck. She teased his earlobe as her motions increased in speed. "I'm going to make a big mess if you don't stop."

"I should let you make a big mess and then you'll have to walk around with that all through dinner," she laughed mischievously.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Try me." Her hand vigorously shook up and down and she could feel him getting close.

"That's it." Leo pulled the car over and turned it off. "You're such a tease."

Piper giggled as he climbed on top of her.

(((o)))

Leo and Piper stood at Prue's door. Piper turned to him. "Oh, baby, you've got lipstick smeared all over you," she chuckled and took his face in her hands. She wiped her lipstick off his lips and tried to get it off his neck.

"And you should let your hair down," he said, pulling the clip from the back of her head. "You're covered in love bites."

"We need to get to the bathroom," she said.

Just then, the door opened. "Well, it's about time!" Prue exclaimed, then took a look at each of them. "Oh, dear god. You two weren't…"

Identical blushes crossed both Leo and Piper's faces. "Can we just use the bathroom first?" Piper said.

Prue stepped aside and let them in. She tried not to laugh as they walked by.

"Wow," Phoebe commented from the living room. "And we thought you two might have gotten into a fight or something. Now we know why you're so late."

"Yeah, well, let's just say we can't keep our hands to ourselves," Piper said.

Everyone laughed as the two made their way to the bathroom.

"Oh, my god," Piper gasped as she looked in the mirror. "I look like a hot mess."

"You look just the way I like you." Leo wrapped his arms around her from behind. "My hot mess."

"Mm-hmm, I'm sure you love it," she said, shaking her fingers through her hair. "Damn, Leo. Look at my neck."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Not my fault you taste so good."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. After straightening out her dress, she turned to face him and smoothed out his hair. She grabbed a wash cloth and wiped down Leo's neck and lips. "Now we look a little more presentable."

"Until we get home," he smirked.

"Okay, you sex-driven animal. Let's just go," she laughed, pushing him out the door.

"Well, Leo, looks like even after eight years you two can't get enough of each other," Andy smiled. The rest of the group snickered.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Leo smiled, wrapping an arm around Piper's waist.

"Alright, let's go eat. I'm starving," Prue said.

After a chorus of 'Yeah!' the six of them went to sit around the dining room table. Conversation and laughter was shared during their meal and by the time dessert was distributed, they were all feeling a little tipsy.

"I'm so glad we got to do this," Phoebe said, raising her glass.

"Oh, yeah," Piper chimed in. "I really needed this. Oh, and sorry we had to cancel yesterday."

"It's okay. We're all here now," Prue smiled.

They all agreed and clinked their glasses before chugging down their wine. "Okay, hun, you should stop drinking. You're driving home," Phoebe said to Cole.

"You're right," Cole nodded and set his glass down.

"You, too, baby," Piper articulated to Leo.

"Okay," Leo said, then whispered in her ear, "Feel free to drink all you want."

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" she whispered back.

"Oh, baby, I don't need to get you drunk for that," he smirked.

"Ahem! We're all still here," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Right," Piper blushed lightly. "Leo, keep your libido to yourself."

Everyone laughed and started clearing the table. The men went into the living room to converse while the women went into the kitchen to clean up.

"So, Piper," Prue started. "I see you and Leo are back to being bunnies."

Phoebe giggled. "If that's what marriage is like, I can't wait."

"Oh shut up, you two," Piper laughed. "Leo and I just worked out our problems like adults and we've reached an understanding."

"So, by working it out like adults, you mean you had make up sex and coming an understanding means he's allowing you to keep a close eye on Natalie as long as you don't fight with him on the topic," Phoebe smirked.

Piper blushed. "Yes, that's exactly what we did."

"My, Piper," Prue giggled.

After they cleaned up the kitchen a bit, the girls headed into the living room. Prue sat on the loveseat with Andy, Phoebe sat on Cole's lap in one of the armchairs, and Piper took a seat on the arm of the other armchair next to Leo. He wrapped his arm around her ass and let his hand rest on her thigh.

"What were you guys talking about?" Prue asked.

"Sports," Cole answered.

"Oh, maybe we should leave. I hear enough of that at home," Phoebe groaned.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else," Piper agreed. "Ooh! Like how hot Channing Tatum looked in that movie The Vow. Oh, that part where he walked in on Rachel Adams, I wanted to lick his abs!"

"Oh really?" Leo scoffed.

"I totally hear ya," Prue agreed.

"Excuse me?" Andy piped.

"If I had ten minutes alone with him…" Phoebe said dreamily.

"You'd what?" Cole asked.

"Oh, come on," Piper said. "You're willing to tell us that you don't think about women you see on TV?"

"That's different," Andy spoke.

"How? Because it's you and not us?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Andy said.

"Then why is it different?" Phoebe asked.

"Because we don't talk about hot girls in front of you guys," Leo said.

"Then go ahead," Piper said. "We're not stopping you."

"Fine," Leo smirked. "Guys, what do you think of that hot blonde in that beer commercial."

"Oh, she's got it going on. If I ever meet her in person, I'd tap that," Cole said.

"Hell yeah," Andy howled. "I had a dream about her the other night. I tell you, from what she did to me in bed, I give her a ten."

"You know who was in my dream last night? Jennifer Aniston," Leo smiled. "We were on a beach and she was wearing this tiny two piece. It took only one rip to get her naked." The men all laughed. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were growing angrier by the minute. "Okay, when I said you can talk about other women, that's not what I meant," Piper said.

"Oh, please. You were talking about licking Channing Tatum's abs just a minute ago," Leo said.

"Yeah, but I'm not saying who I dream about having sex with," Prue said.

"But you do dream about somebody, don't you?" Andy said.

"Of course I do," Prue said.

"Then, there you go," Cole spoke. "We all have sex dreams about other people."

"Fine, but can we stop talking about it now?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, honey," Cole kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, Phoebe," Piper started. "We never went over the rest of the wedding arrangements."

"Oh, right," Phoebe smiled. "I was thinking instead of the coral pink roses, I'm going to go with the fuchsia roses. They're more bold and I want to go out with a huge bang."

"Yeah, I think the coral was too subtle. What about the invitations?" Prue added.

"I liked the Vivaldi font. It's elegant," Phoebe said.

"And last thing you need to decide," Piper said. "Lobster or Chicken?"

"Umm, I was thinking of both. You know, the kids probably won't eat lobster and I don't know who's allergic to seafood," Phoebe said. Prue and Piper both agreed. "Cole, are you okay with all that?"

She looked at him to see he was playing on his phone. "Cole! Are you even listening?"

"What?" He looked up at her. "No, what were you saying?"

Phoebe sighed. "Never mind. You just put your tux on and show up."

Piper laughed. "Don't worry, Pheebs. Leo was the same way with our wedding."

"No, I wasn't!" Leo defended himself. "I helped you."

"Yeah, you picked out the outfit you wanted me to wear on our honeymoon," Piper rolled her eyes.

Leo looked at the guys. "It was the best decision I ever made, if you know what I'm saying."

"Pig," Piper commented playfully. Leo just reached up and kissed her shoulder.

(((o)))

On the ride home, it was strangely quiet. Leo glanced at Piper, who was staring out the window.

"Piper, can I ask you something," he spoke quietly.

She looked over at him. "Sure."

"Are you mad? You know, at what we were talking about?" he asked.

"What? About how you dream of other women? No," she answered simply.

"Really? Because you don't sound so convincing."

"Leo, I'm not mad. You're a guy. You have fantasies and that's okay. I have my own fantasies about other men. As long as you don't act on those fantasies with anyone else, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, but there is one thing I'm not so sure about," Piper said.

"What?"

"Umm, when we're…you know, in bed, do you imagine…someone else you're with?"

"You mean, do I think about another woman when I'm making love to you?" He looked at her.

She immediately tore her eyes away from him and stared out of the windshield. "Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, Piper. I never see anyone but you when we're together like that. You're the only one on my mind when we make love. Believe that," he answered.

She let out a shaky breath and smiled slightly. "I do."

"And what about you? Do you imagine you're with _Channing Tatum_?" he asked playfully.

"You know, his name was Leo in the movie," she smiled.

"Oh, is that why you're so obsessed with him?"

Piper laughed. "No, the only Leo I want is you."

"And you've got me," he smiled.

"That I do," she agreed.

He pulled up into their driveway and turned off the car. Leo turned to her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately, putting all the love he had for in it, just like he always did.

**Chapter five's done! How was it? Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks guys.**


	6. A Twist in a Day

**New chapter! Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or anything except for the made up characters in this story. Carry on.**

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Leo called.

Natalie walked in, swaying her hips from side to side and wearing a seductive smile. Leo looked up from his work and gave a polite smile before turning his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him.

"Congrats," she smiled, sitting on the edge of his desk. "We won the Leeland case."

"I'm not surprised. We had hardcore evidence to back him up. The case was practically open and shut."

"Yeah, I was sure the whole time you were onto something. You worked your ass off," she said, scooting unnoticeably closer to him.

"It wasn't that good. I was only doing my job," Leo replied modestly.

"But the way you swayed the jury, the way you worked the angle, it was amazing. I swear, you had me convinced and I was already on your side," she chuckled.

"Well, thank you. I do take lots of pride in the way I handled the case. It was one of my best." He leaned back in his chair.

"Definitely," she smiled flirtatiously. "So, listen. Ramsey wants to take you out for drinks tonight as celebration. I'm going, too."

"Uh, I think I can make it," he replied.

"Great!" she beamed.

Just then, Piper walked in. Leo's face lit up. "Hey, babe," he greeted her.

"Hi," she smiled slightly, raising her left hand to present a paper bag. "I brought you some lunch."

"Oh, thanks," he said, standing up from his chair. "I'm starving."

"Good, maybe we can have lunch together," Piper said, walking up to his desk. She looked over at Natalie. "Hi, Natalie," she said as politely as she could.

"Hi, Piper," Natalie reciprocated the tone Piper used. "You know, I was just congratulating Leo on winning the case we've been working on."

"Were you?" Piper asked. She looked at Leo. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he smiled brightly. "Uh, if that's all Natalie, you can go on your lunch break now."

Although she tried to hide it, Piper could see the aggravated look on Natalie's face. She smiled to herself. "Fine," Natalie said. "I'll see you later, Leo." She gave a sweet smile and a wink. Piper's smile dropped from her face.

Piper stared at Natalie as she walked out of the room, swaying her hips in a seductive fashion. "Oh, I can't stand her," she grumbled under her breath.

"So, where're the kids?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

"At Prue's," she answered curtly.

"Piper, come here." He sat down on his chair and patted his thigh.

She stared at him angrily for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest, until she sighed and rounded his desk to his chair. She sat down on his lap with a grunt, but didn't look at him.

Leo smiled at her childish behavior and slowly began pulling her hair over her shoulder. He gently kissed her neck, pulling her more into his lap so that her back was against his chest. "Baby, what color are your eyes?"

"If you don't know that, you're in trouble," she grumbled, trying to ignore the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Well, I'm always reminded of the color when you look at me. How can I know if you don't look at me?" he asked, nibbling on her skin.

She smiled and attempted to suppress a giggle, but failed. She turned around and pulled his face to hers for a sweet kiss. She looked into his eyes.

"Oh, now I remember," he smiled. "Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes always get me."

"They better," she jokingly threatened. "Or we have a problem."

He laughed and tightened his hold around her waist. "The case was an easy one. It took just the littlest bit of evidence to clear Leeland's name."

"Well, I'm proud of you," she said, then kissed him once. "You have a knack for persuading people."

"Oh really? Well, I must have perfected that skill after dating you, because if I am so good at persuading people, why did it take you a year to go out with me when I had to practically beg you?"

"That's because I had to be careful around you. I didn't want you to just drop my heart like a worthless penny. I had to make sure you really wanted me," she explained, running a hand through his hair. "Besides, I had just broken up with Jeremy and I wasn't ready to date anyone at the moment."

"Please, do not remind me of him," Leo stiffened in anger.

"Sorry," she whispered. "At least he's gone now."

"Yeah, well, he should've left a long time ago. I'll never forgive him for what he did to you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Baby, calm down," Piper tried, caressing his face. "It's over and we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Leo let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Alright, I'm fine. Anyway, because we won the case, Ramsey is taking me out for drinks tonight. I won't be out long."

"Is the she-demon going, too?" she asked, already growing livid.

"Yes," he said slowly. "But, Ramsey will be there and so will Jake, Linda, and Todd."

"Todd? He's going?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," she shrugged slightly. "Okay, I guess I can't stop you from going out. But I swear, if I hear even one syllable about you and Natalie, we're getting a divorce."

"Duly noted," he smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, Leo," she mumbled against his lips. "What…happened…to lunch?"

"You're all the lunch I need," he murmured, his hands slipping up the back of her shirt.

Piper moaned a little and shifted in his lap so that her chest was against his. However, the arm rests of the chair were in the way of her legs. "Uh, I can't fit," she said, getting up from his lap.

"Come back," he pulled her back down. "Put your legs through the arm rests."

She smiled and pushed her legs through the arm rests and straddled Leo. He moved closer to the desk so Piper could brace back against the edge. His hands caressed her waist, moving back into her shirt.

"You need to eat," she said, grabbing the paper bag and pulling out a container of pasta. "You didn't eat last night because you were busy in court and you missed breakfast this morning because you overslept. I don't want you to die of starvation and people will start thinking that your wife didn't feed you."

Leo laughed. "You're such a worrywart, you know that?"

"Hmm, yes," she smiled, picking up a plastic fork and twirled some pasta around it. "Eat."

He took the pasta into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I'm so glad I married a great cook. My stomach is always happy."

She laughed and took a bite herself. "Your kids helped me make it. Well, they poured in some ingredients and stirred a little under my close eye."

"Ah, they're learning young. Good. They'll make excellent chefs when they're older," he smiled.

"Don't let Chris hear you say that. He wants to become a racecar driver," Piper said.

"Boys will be boys."

The couple finished their lunch and sat in silence for a while. Leo was drawing little circles on her shirt clad stomach while she just sat there watching him. "I think it's important for me to say it, so I'm just going to say it," he said, looking up at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She pulled herself up from leaning against the desk and kissed him softly. "I like to hear that. Especially around here."

"Phoebe told me you were thinking of becoming my new secretary." He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But I didn't think it'd be a good idea. I mean, you and me stuck in this office all day, there's a lock on the door, we'd be here all kinds of hours."

Leo's breathing began changing as she unbuttoned his shirt. "That sounds good to me."

"Well, I don't know," she said. "It might be a little distracting and our work wouldn't get done."

"I'll make time," he replied quickly.

"Oh, baby," she smiled, leaning forward to take his earlobe in her mouth. "We'll see."

He closed his eyes and pressed her body against his. "My break is almost over."

"And?" she whispered in his ear. Her hands ran slowly down his chest to his belt buckle.

"Natalie will come back soon," he answered.

"Good," she said. "Maybe she'll finally realize that you're taken. Maybe she'll get rid of the hallucination that she can have you."

"Come on, you're making my pants tight," he groaned.

She ran a hand over his crotch. "Should I do something about it?"

"Yes." Leo pulled her head to his in an ardent kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips and met hers.

She moaned and undid his belt. Her hand disappeared in his pants and he moaned when she grabbed him firmly. She began moving up and down. His hands moved to the front of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His mouth went straight to her chest, kissing the well between her breasts. He pulled one of them out of her bra and sucked on her nipple.

"Leo," she moaned, her hand moving faster and faster on him.

He pulled the sensitive tip between his teeth and lightly nibbled on it. She shook him up and down and he groaned as he was reaching his climax. A few moments later, he spilled over onto her hand and her stomach.

"Mmm, I wish we were home," she grinned as she reached for some tissues from his desk drawer.

Leo wiped down her stomach as she cleaned off her hand. She grabbed another tissue and cleaned his member off. Piper helped him back into his pants and buckled his belt up again. He fixed her bra and then buttoned his shirt up as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Thanks for lunch. I enjoyed every minute of it," he smiled brightly.

"My pleasure. I should bring you lunch more often," she said.

"Please do." He kissed her passionately.

"I'll see you at home later," she said, slipping her legs carefully out of the arm rests.

"Alright, I love you," he said.

Piper leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, too, baby." She grabbed the paper bag she brought and headed for a door. She blew him a kiss and then left.

Leo sighed happily and lounged back in his chair. That woman had him wrapped around her little finger and he loved it.

(((o)))

It was around eight o'clock when Leo finally arrived home. "Piper, I'm home!" He hung up his coat and set his briefcase on the foyer table.

"Hi, honey," she greeted, coming from the kitchen.

"Mmm, you look good," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I looked the same when I saw you today," she replied.

"You looked good then, too." He placed a kiss on her lips.

She looked at him intently. "Are you tipsy?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you," she answered simply. "You get this look in your eyes when you're tipsy."

"Well, then, you better be careful because I'm thinking of doing very naughty things to you right now." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"I guess we'll be busy tonight," she laughed.

"Oh, so I think I should tell you, Natalie got drunk off her ass. She made moves on me," Leo said.

"She did?" Piper exclaimed. "That bitch! I'm going to have her head on a platter."

"Relax, I told her to step off. If she tries anything else, I'll fire her," he said.

"You told her that?" she smiled.

"Yes. Now do I have to sign divorce papers?" he asked.

She looked confused. "What?"

"You said if you heard anything about Natalie and me, we're getting a divorce."

She laughed and socked him lightly on the chest. "You dork! You know what I meant."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Daddy," Melinda said, coming down the stairs.

"Baby, I told you no going on the stairs without me," Piper scolded her and went to pick her up. "Where's Chris?"

"Up there," Melinda answered, pointing to the top of the stairs.

Chris was holding onto the railing bars, climbing down the stairs.

"Leo, get him," Piper said, a little panicked. Leo ran up the stairs to get Chris, but Chris missed a step and fell over. "Leo!" Piper shouted.

Chris tumbled about six steps and landed in Leo's arms. "Buddy, are you okay?"

Piper rushed up to them, holding Melinda securely in her arms. "Is he okay?"

"Chris, wake up," Leo spoke gently, lifting Chris into his arms. "Open your eyes."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Piper asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"He hit his head. We need to get him to the hospital." Leo ran down the stairs with his unconscious son in his arms, Piper following close behind.

**Chris is hurt? Why? Will he wake up? Who's going to show up at the hospital? What's with all the unanswered questions? Tune in to Chapter 7 to find out…**

**Review. Thanks.**


	7. If I Lost You

**I'm back! Are you wondering what happened to Chris and who is this oh so mysterious person showing up at the hospital? Well, quit your worrying and read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any of its content. I do, however, own Natalie, Todd, the twins, and whoever else that wasn't in the show.**

Piper stood next to Chris's hospital bed, holding his little hand. Leo stood next to her holding Melinda. The doctor had just left to retrieve Chris's X-ray scans. Piper had a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, honey," Leo tried to soothe her.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have left them alone. I should've kept a closer eye on them," she said bitterly.

Leo didn't know what to say. Instead, he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close. Piper sobbed into his chest. Melinda pouted at the sight of her mother crying. She rubbed the back of Piper's head. Leo smiled slightly and kissed Melinda's cheek.

"Mama."

Piper whipped around. Chris's eyes were now slightly opened. "Oh, baby," she smiled through her tears. She bent down and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"My head hurts," he pouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Wha happen?"

"Oh, sweetie. You fell down the stairs. Didn't I tell you not to walk on them alone?" she sniffled.

"I wush with Mel," he replied.

"I meant without me or Daddy," she smiled.

"I'm sowwy, Mama," Chris sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. It's not your fault," Piper kissed him again.

"I wan go home," he frowned.

"Soon, baby, we'll go home soon," she replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt?" Dr. Williamson walked into the room.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

Dr. Williamson stood on the opposite side of the bed. "He has no broken bones or fractures. He only lost consciousness because he hit his head pretty hard. Some rest and a little headache medicine will do the trick. You're free to go now."

"I'll sign the release forms," Leo said. He put Melinda down on the bed and followed Dr. Williamson out.

"Chrish! Are you okay?" Melinda chirped.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled back. "Mommy wush cryin' and I didn't like it."

"It's alright, sweetie," Piper said, sitting on the bed.

Melinda crawled up next to Chris and gave him a hug. Piper smiled. Then, she whispered something in his ear. Piper narrowed her eyes at her children. Although Chris and Melinda fought like cats and dogs, she knew they had each other's backs; just like Piper and her sisters. Suddenly, Chris crawled out from under the covers and hugged her.

"I wuv you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, caressing the back of his head.

Leo came back. "We can go now." He picked up Melinda.

Piper - who was already holding Chris - stood up and followed Leo out of the room. On their way through the parking lot, a familiar, unwanted voice floated in the cool night air.

"Piper."

"Jeremy?" she asked, fear already rising in her throat. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you back. I told you I would," he said in a calm voice.

"I told you not to. You can't have me," she said. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why? Because _he's_ here?" Jeremy looked at Leo with pure hatred, as if he took something that wasn't his. "I love you, Piper. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The 'love' part," Piper answered, her fear morphing into anger. "If you loved me, you would've never cheated on me. You would've never hurt me. You would've disappeared after I got married."

The tears spilt over the rims of her eyes and fell on Chris's arm. He looked at his mother and wiped her cheek. "Mommy, don't cry."

Jeremy looked at Chris. "Is that my little boy?"

"Your little boy!" Leo shouted. "What nerve do you have calling _my_ son _your_ little boy?"

"Oh, Piper didn't tell you? We had a wild night almost three years ago. We ruined the house that night. I did her so well she had to be hospitalized. You were out with your friends and I kept her company. Those kids are mine," Jeremy said, a sickening smile creeping onto his face.

"You bastard," Leo growled, holding onto Melinda tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How dare you?"

"No need to get all hostile. I just came back for what is rightfully mine. Piper belongs to me," Jeremy said, taking a step closer to her.

Piper instantly backed away, hiding partially behind Leo. "I don't belong to you, Jeremy. I never did."

"Bullshit! You're mine until I say you're not." Jeremy tried to grab her, but Leo threw a punch to his face.

While he faltered backwards, Leo turned to Piper and quickly thrust Melinda into her arms. "Go to the car and get out of here as fast as you can."

"No, what about you?" she asked.

"Just leave. Now!"

Piper didn't have time to think. Jeremy was advancing on Leo and she had no choice. Holding Chris and Melinda as tightly as she could, she ran to their car. It was dark, other than the parking lot lights, and she could barely see. Finally, she got to the car and buckled the twins up. Suddenly, she heard gunshots. She froze, panic taking over her.

Leo.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Melinda said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I know, baby, it's okay. We're going home and I'll make you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?" She smiled slightly, trying to speak as calmly as she could.

"Where'sh Daddy?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry about him. Everything's gonna be just fine," Piper said. She closed the backseat door and climbed into the driver's seat. Making sure all the doors were locked, she sped out of the hospital parking lot.

(((o)))

"Have you heard from him yet?" Prue asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"No," Piper answered before sniffling. "I just raced outta there. I wanted to wait for him, but he told me not to and Jeremy could've got to us." She hugged a sleeping Chris tighter to her chest. Melinda was lying asleep in between Prue and Piper. "I'm terrified, Prue. I'm too scared to be home alone."

"It's okay. You can stay here as long as you want," Prue smiled.

"I can't believe he came back after all that's happened," Piper said quietly.

"I know. It makes no sense. I mean, he cheated on you all throughout high school and tried to crash your wedding. He hit you. Why did you stay with him so long, Piper?"

"I don't know. I loved him. I thought I could change him. I should've seen that he was cheating on me, but I didn't want to believe it." Piper sniffled again.

"I'm glad you finally did break up with him. I've never seen anyone treat you as well as Leo does."

Piper smiled, and then her face crumpled in tears. "I know." She rested her head on top of Chris's. "And now I don't know if he's okay or not."

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She quickly gave Chris over to Prue. She answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Piper Wyatt," said the voice on the other end.

"This is she," Piper replied.

"This is San Francisco Memorial," said the voice. Piper froze. "You need to come down here immediately. Your husband is-"

"Oh my God, oh my God. I'm-I'm coming right now." Piper hung up and bolted to the door.

"Piper, what happened?" Prue asked.

"It's Leo," Piper cried. "Please, watch the kids."

She didn't wait for an answer, she just left as fast as she could. On the way to the hospital, dreadful thoughts flooded her mind. The gunshots. Jeremy shot Leo. Now who's going to protect her? What was she going to do without Leo? What were her kids going to do without their father? Tears cascaded down her cheeks. With Leo gone, she might as well be dead, too. Not soon enough, she arrived at the hospital. Rushing in like a mad woman, Piper passed the area where they were cleaning up blood.

"Where's Leo Wyatt?" she asked once she reached the front desk. "Where is he?"

"Behind you."

She turned around and the wind was knocked out of her. There was Leo, standing completely disheveled. His hair was in disarray, his handsome face was covered in bruises as well as his hands, and his clothes were completely tattered and had patches of blood. Her eyes focused on the huge blood stain on his abdomen.

"It's not mine," he said, knowing where her mind was.

Piper didn't say anything. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, despite his ruined clothes. Her arms looped tightly around his neck as his arms wrapped around her back. Fresh tears fell down her face as she buried her face in his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin; a sensation she thought she'd never get again.

"Shh," he tried to soothe her quaking form. "It's alright."

"Oh, God. I heard the gunshots. I wanted to run to you. I was so scared that you were killed. Oh, Leo, I thought you were gone." Piper clung tighter to him, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself up. She didn't want to let go of him. Ever.

"It's okay. I didn't get too badly hurt," he whispered.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I love you so much," she cried. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed her hair.

Piper pulled her head up from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her hair was sticking to her face by her tears. He gently brushed the strays behind her ear. That was her undoing. Despite the blood on his face, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and the couple stood there in their loving embrace.

"I have to deal with the cops tomorrow morning, but for now, let's just go home," he whispered. All she could do was nod. She let her legs loose around his waist, but he held her tightly. "Can't I carry you like this?"

She chuckled and kissed him. "I don't want people staring at us."

"Who cares what they think?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll hug you all the way out and tonight you can hold me as long as you want," she said, kissing him again.

"Deal," he smiled and let her down.

Piper took off his bloody button down shirt so that he wasn't covered in too much of it. His wife-beater was also spotted with blood, but not as much as the shirt. She encircled her arms around his waist and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as they walked out to the car.

(((o)))

After putting the twins down in their beds, Piper turned to Leo and took his hand. She led him to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You need a shower," she commented with a smile.

"Yeah, blood is not my favorite smell," he joked.

Piper took the ends of his wife-beater and pulled it over his head. She gasped when her eyes took in all the bruises on his body. Gently, she ran a hand down his torso, her fingers grazing the bluish-purples patches on his perfect skin. Her bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to spill. Leo cupped her face in his hand and made her look into his eyes. "This was not your fault, Piper. Don't even think that."

"But-"

"No," he said sternly. "There was nothing you could've done. It was my choice to protect you and I did. This is nothing compared to your safety."

The tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know what I would do without you."

For the first time since he'd met her, he now knew the truth behind those words. "I live for you, Piper. I always have. And I would die for you, too."

"Just don't let that get you killed," she whispered with a chuckle.

He smiled and pulled her face to his in a sweet, but thorough kiss. He stood up and went into the bathroom. Piper quickly followed.

"When you're done, I'll have peroxide ready to clean you up," she smiled softly.

"Alright," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

While he was taking his shower, she was laying in bed over the covers. She sighed as she thought back to the events earlier that night. She already felt guilty about Chris falling down the stairs and now Leo's badly bruised because her ex-boyfriend wouldn't give up. Piper shook her head. It was in her nature to believe that it was her fault her family kept getting hurt. What was next? Melinda? Piper sat up in bed. No, she wasn't going to let anything hurt her baby girl. Feeling the maternal impulse to protect her kids, she got out of bed and went to check on them. Chris was sound asleep in his crib. His arms were flung over his head, which was the way he always slept when he was really tired. Piper smiled to herself and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to Melinda's crib to see her fast asleep as well. She was lying on her stomach with her butt perked slightly in the air. Piper chuckled and brushed some of Melinda's hair away from her face.

"I love you, baby girl," she spoke quietly. "I love you all so much and I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you. I couldn't protect Chris or Daddy tonight, so I'm going to try even harder to make sure you stay safe because I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me. But, don't worry. I'm here to protect you, no matter what."

Leo had come out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Using another towel to dry his hair, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He expected to see his wife lying on the bed waiting for him. She wasn't there. But, he did hear her sweet voice over the baby monitor. His heart swelled with love as he listened to what she was saying and he knew he was falling in love with her all over again.

**Done! How was this chapter? I like it, but what about you guys? Drop a review and let me know. Thanks.**


	8. The 'Jeremy' Thing

**What happened to Jeremy? What's going to happen to Leo? Are these questions still running through your mind? Well, wonder no more. Here is chapter eight, fully stocked with answers. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I promise I don't own Charmed.**

Leo trudged through the door the next morning after having talked to the police. He had left early before the twins woke up. He sighed and tossed his keys on the foyer table. Melinda ran out of the living room.

"Daddy!" she squealed and ran straight into his legs.

Leo chuckled and picked her up. "Hey, ladybug."

"You gots booboo," she said, pointing to the most visible bruise on his face, which was on his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he smiled.

She kissed her dad's cheek. "Better?"

"Much better, princess. Thank you." He hugged her close and kissed her hair. "Where's Mama?"

"Kitchen," Melinda replied.

Leo walked into the kitchen to see Piper leaning up against the island with Chris sitting in front of her on the countertop. She was feeding him pudding.

"Hey," Leo said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Can I talk to you?"

Piper stared at him for a moment before nodding. She took Chris off of the island and followed her husband into the conservatory. They set the twins down in their playpen and crossed the room, out of the twin's earshot.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it was kind of hard persuading the cops that I shot Jeremy in self defense since he's dead and there were no witnesses. They're going to check the security tapes from the hospital parking lot." Leo looked away from her, finding a tile on the floor more interesting than what he might have found in her eyes.

"Leo, what happened? You wouldn't tell me last night," she spoke quietly.

He took a minute before answering. "He was so calm I wanted to beat the fucking happiness out of him. He kept going on about how he had sex with you and bragging about what he did to you and how Chris and Mel were his. I swear I could've killed him on the fucking spot if I had a gun. When I couldn't take it anymore, I got up in his face and told, or rather yelled at him to back off before I really did something I'd regret. Then, he punched me in the face. I was going to hit him when he started pounding on me. I was so angry I couldn't even feel any of the pain, so I just starting beating him up. When I hit him hard in the stomach, he stumbled back and reached for his gun. I grabbed his hand as he was about to fire and tried to pry it away from him. It went off and shot him in the gut. There was nothing else I could do."

Leo's eyes were everywhere but at her. Piper stood silent as she took in all the information. She just stared at him with a blank stare. He was going to say something, but suddenly, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," she whispered in his ear. "I wish I was strong enough to deal with him myself. I just get so scared when he's around. I'll never forget what he almost-"

"Piper, you don't have to apologize," he said, holding her close to his body. "I'll protect you no matter what. It's my job. He did horrible things to you. I'm glad he's dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He never could when you're with me," she said and buried her face in his neck as a painful memory invaded her mind…

_Piper was alone in the Manor one night when Leo went to hang out with a couple of his friends. She was heading upstairs to take a long, hot bath when she heard a noise coming from the conservatory. Curious, she went to check it out. She grabbed a candlestick from the closest table for a weapon. Horror filled her body when her eyes laid on Jeremy._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, terrified._

"_What do you think I'm here for?" he smiled sickeningly. "You."_

_She held the candlestick out in front of her. "Please, just go away. I don't want you anymore."_

"_You can say that all you want, but it doesn't matter what you want. It's what _I_ want." He continued to get closer._

"_Please," she pleaded, her eyes already filling with tears._

"_Oh, Piper, you know begging won't help," he chuckled and grabbed the candlestick out of her shaking hands._

_He pulled her against him and kissed her. Piper squirmed and tried to break free from his grasp. His hand quickly made contact with her face and she yelped at the sudden sting in her cheek._

"_Behave yourself or you won't enjoy it," he growled._

_The tears fell out of her eyes as his hands roved over her body. Worried about her baby, she swiftly raised her knee into his crotch. He let her go and he doubled over in pain. She ran as quickly as she could out of the conservatory and made her way to the front door, knocking down everything in her path. But Jeremy was too quick for her. He caught her in the foyer and slapped her again. He grabbed one of her wrists and twisted it behind her back. She grabbed the vase off the foyer table and hit him over the head. She broke free again and tried to run upstairs. Jeremy caught her by the leg and she fell hard on the steps. She screamed in pain as he dragged her down the stairs and onto the floor._

"_No! Stop! Please, don't! Stop! PLEASE!" Piper screamed as he pulled at her shirt._

"_Shut up!" he shouted and slapped her again. He left the shirt and pulled at her pants._

"_Somebody, help me! Please!" She continued to scream. "Aaaaahhhh! You're hurting me!" He sat on her kicking legs and slapped her again. "Stop it!"_

_He punched the side of her stomach and she gasped. She screamed and cried as he wouldn't stop. Suddenly, sirens were heard in the distance._

"_Fuck! Who called the cops?" Jeremy growled and got up. "I'll be back, bitch." He ran through the dining room, she guessed heading out the backdoor._

_Piper wrapped her quacking arms around her stomach, crying hard. "Please, be okay, baby. Hang in there," she sobbed to her unborn child. "Don't die, please."_

_Just then, the police and EMT's started storming the house. They never saw which way Jeremy went, nor could they find him after that._

_Piper lay in the hospital bed, paralyzed by what happened. She felt like she couldn't move. Everything hurt and she wanted to die just to get away from Jeremy permanently. He was psychotic. When they were together, he didn't pay any attention to her, too busy screwing around with other girls and coming back only to beat on her. Then, finally, when she broke up with him, she became the center of his world in all the wrong ways. The year she was single, he tried to win her back, promising not to hurt her anymore. When she refused, he beat her again. Then, he disappeared. When she decided to open up her heart to Leo, she was happy again. Leo never laid a hand on her. He was everything she could have ever wanted in a man. When she said yes to marrying him, Jeremy came back to try and break them up. Leo defended her and Jeremy backed off a bit. On her wedding day, he came crashing in drunk and irate. And now, two years later, he came back to try and rape her._

_Tears fell from Piper's eyes. How could someone she once loved with all her heart hurt her so much? She placed her hands on her stomach, praying her child was okay._

"_Piper!"_

_She looked up toward the doorway and saw Leo running in. Her face crumpled. "Leo," she choked._

"_Oh, my God," he whispered, cradling her reddened, tear-stained face in his hands. "What happened?"_

"_J-Jeremy came back," she cried. "H-he broke in-into the h-house. I-I tried to fight him off, b-but he hit me…over and over again. H-he tried to…"_

"_What?" Leo asked encouragingly._

_Piper just shook her head and raised her aching arms up to hold onto him. He leaned down and hugged her close. She cried into his chest._

"_Mrs. Wyatt?" Dr. Williamson walked in._

_Leo stood up, but kept a hold on her hand. "Doctor, how is she?"_

"_She's fine. He didn't hurt her too badly. Asides from the blow to abdomen, she is nothing but shaken up. You're a strong woman, Piper," Dr Williamson smiled._

_Piper spoke up. "Umm, what about my…"_

"_Don't worry about your babies. The twins are just fine. They weren't harmed," Dr. Williamson said._

"_Babies?" Leo asked, shocked._

"_Twins?" Piper asked, equally surprised._

"_Yes. Congratulations, Piper, you're pregnant with twins." With that, Dr. Williamson left the couple alone._

"_Piper, you're pregnant?" Leo turned to her._

"_Y-yes, but I didn't know it was twins," she replied quietly._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he asked._

"_I just found out a couple days ago. I was going to tell you over a nice dinner, but then all this happened," she started to tear up again. "Are you mad?"_

"_No!" Leo sat next to her and caressed her cheek. "No, baby. This was not your fault and I'm thrilled you're pregnant. We're having twins and they're tough. This is a miracle." He kissed her softly and hugged her again._

"I love you," Piper whispered against his neck.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, holding her tighter.

The doorbell rang, pulling them out of their embrace. Leo went to answer the door while Piper stayed with the twins. When he opened the door, he was greeted by two male detectives from SFPD.

"Morning, Mr. Wyatt," the first detective said.

"Morning," Leo answered calmly. "Is this about Jeremy Burns?"

"Yes. May we come in?"

Leo nodded and stepped aside to let the two detectives in. They made their way into the living room when Piper spotted them. She joined them in the living room.

"Hi," she smiled slightly. "What's going on?"

"This is about Jeremy Burns. Did Mr. Wyatt tell you about what happened at San Francisco Memorial?" the Hispanic police officer, Detective Ramos, spoke.

"Uh, yes," she answered, reaching for Leo's hand.

"Well, we'd like to ask you a few more questions," said Ramos.

"You mind if I look around?" the second detective, Johnson, asked.

"Go ahead," Leo said. Piper squeezed his hand nervously.

"What exactly were you doing at the hospital last night?" Ramos asked.

"I was there getting my son checked out. He fell down the stairs and we rushed him to the hospital to make sure he was okay," Leo answered.

"Were you home, Mrs. Wyatt?" Ramos asked.

"Uh, no. I was with my husband," Piper replied.

"So, you were there when Mr. Wyatt shot Jeremy Burns?" Ramos asked.

"No, I was putting the kids in the car. Jeremy was making threats and I wanted to keep my children safe," she said.

"So, you left your husband with Mr. Burns?" Ramos asked.

"I didn't just leave him. He told me to get the kids out of there and that's what I did. I didn't know he had a gun, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out," she said, a little annoyed by the detective's tone.

"Listen, we're telling you the truth, officer," Leo chimed in. "You're hearing exactly what you'll see on those security tapes. My wife and I were just protecting our family."

"I understand that, Mr. Wyatt. Thank you for your time," Ramos smiled. "We'll let you know if anything's changed in the investigation."

"Thank you," Leo showed him to the door.

"You have lovely children," Johnson commented as he followed Ramos out.

"Thank you," Piper replied before shutting the door behind them. She sighed and turned to Leo. "You think we'll be okay?"

"Of course," he said. "We have nothing to hide."

She just nodded and braced against the door in exhaustion. Leo stepped toward her and pressed his body to hers.

"You need some sleep." He rubbed her shoulders.

She leaned her head against his chest. "I'm too worried to sleep."

"How about you take Chris and Mel upstairs and have them nap with you?" he suggested.

She smiled. "Sounds good."

"Good," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, go. I don't like seeing you so tired."

"Promise you won't leave while we're asleep?" She looked up at him.

"I promise." He kissed her slowly. "Sleep well."

"Okay," she whispered, stealing one more kiss before heading to the conservatory. Leo smiled and followed her. "Okay, love," Piper said, picking up Chris. "Time for a nap."

Leo hoisted Melinda up into his arms and they took the twins upstairs to Leo and Piper's room.

"We gon sleep in your bed?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, and mommy's going to join you," Piper said, lightly tossing Chris onto the bed and watching him giggle.

"You, too, Daddy?" Melinda asked, crawling besides her brother.

"Do you want me to?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! We all sleep together!" Melinda squealed, bouncing happily.

"Okay," Leo smiled and then climbed into bed.

Chris and Melinda giggled, moving to hide under the covers. Piper smiled and slid in on her side. Leo lay beside Melinda, who instantly snuggled into his chest. Chris turned to Piper and threw his little arm over her side. She kissed his head and wrapped her arm around him with her hand resting on Melinda. Leo placed his hand over hers and smiled at her.

She smiled back and mouthed, 'I love you,' before closing her eyes.

**So, the whole Jeremy thing is almost over and the couple will go back to sleeping easy at night…or will they? Who's just around the corner that will stir up even more chaos for the Wyatt family? Reviews will encourage me to write for you! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Hit and Fun

**Alright, we got through the 'Jeremy' thing. Now let's see what else the Wyatt's have on their plate. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed. Leo/Piper love would have been even more outstanding if I did.**

Piper turned over in bed, snuggling into her pillow. Over the past couple of days, she was finding it harder to relax. Having a great opportunity now to sleep, she was going to take it without argument. What she didn't realize was how long she'd been out. Suddenly, she heard the bedroom door creak. Too exhausted to acknowledge the other presence in the room, she continued to sleep. Then, there was movement on the bed that wasn't her own. Quirking one eye open, she saw a glimpse of a dark red t-shirt.

"Mmm, where're the kids?" she mumbled sleepily, wrapping the sheets tighter around her.

"Downstairs. I made them sandwiches for lunch," he replied.

Piper's eyes flew open. "Lunch?" She looked at him. He nodded. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five hours. The kids woke up around eleven and wanted to play. So, I got up and took them downstairs so they wouldn't bother you," he said.

"Wow, I must be really tired," she groaned, rolling onto her back. She placed her hands on her forehead.

"It's expected. With all that's going on right now," Leo said.

"Then why aren't you so exhausted?"

"Because I don't go neurotic like you do," he teased.

"Very funny. You're such a jerk," she grumbled.

"And you're mean after you wake up," he countered.

"Just shut up and get over here before I slap you." She motioned for him to join her under the covers.

He grinned and slipped in next to her. Piper snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. "Since you're going to sleep all day, you better not be up all night."

"I thought you like it when I'm up all night," she joked, running her hand down his chest.

"Yeah, when I'm the one keeping you up, not misplaced stress," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"It's not misplaced," she retorted.

"Yes, it is. Honey, you don't have to worry so much. The police called while you were asleep. They reviewed the tapes and they cleared me. We're no longer tied to Jeremy. He's gone, he's never going to hurt you again, and we don't have to look over our shoulders anymore."

She looked up at him. "It is such a relief to hear that. I've spent the last nine years in fear that he would finally break me."

"No one will ever break you as long as I'm around," he said, giving her a slight squeeze.

"No one ever could," she smiled. Piper leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you for loving me."

"You never have to thank me for that," Leo said. He pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately.

Piper pushed herself up a little to return the kiss. Her hand reached up to caress the side of his face, feeling the stubble of his newly growing beard. Slowly, his hands moved to her waist and pulled her onto him. She shifted her legs so that one was on either side of his as they continued to kiss. Leo's hand slid over her ass.

Piper pulled away. "Wait, we can't. The kids are still downstairs."

"Right," he breathed. "I'll go check on them."

"I'm coming, too," she said.

They both climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see Chris sitting at the table eating the sandwich Leo had made for him.

"Where's Melinda?" Piper asked her husband.

"I left her right there," he answered, pointing to the now empty seat across from Chris. Her sandwich was still sitting on the table half-eaten along with some paper and markers. "Hey, buddy, where's your sister?"

Chris looked up at his father. "I don know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did she go into the living room?" Piper asked.

"She jush lef the kitchen," Chris replied.

"Okay, you stay here with him and I'll find her," Piper said and left the room. She checked the conservatory and found nothing. She checked the den and the living room and came up dry. Panic started to rise in her as she ran up the stairs. "Melinda?" she called, but no one answered. "Mel, where are you?" She ran into the twins bedroom and didn't find her there, either. "Baby, if you're playing, it's not funny anymore."

She heard a thump and froze. Piper turned to the closet in the kids' room. She slowly made her way over to it and opened the door. There Melinda was, huddled in a corner, hugging her favorite stuffed animal, and with a fearful look on her face. Piper smiled in relief and bent down to the little girl's height.

"Honey, what are you doing in here?" she asked gently.

"I'm sowwy, Mama," Melinda cried. "It wush an accident."

"What was an accident?" Piper asked.

"Daddy let me draw in the kitchen when I wush eating my sandwich and I got color on the table. I tried to clean it, I shwear."

"Oh, baby girl," Piper laughed and pulled her daughter into her arms. "It's okay. You didn't have to hide. I wasn't going to get mad at you."

"But Daddy would. He'll hit me," Melinda sobbed, snuggling into Piper's embrace.

"Oh, no, sweetie, Daddy would never hit you. Why would you think that?" Piper looked down at her.

"Becaush I shaw Daddy hit tha man when he wush mad. I didn't wan get hit." Melinda's tears ran down her face as she hugged her stuffed lion close to her chest.

"Oh, baby, look at me." Piper nudged Melinda to look at her. She wiped the tears from her little girl's face. "Daddy would never, ever get mad at you like that. You're his princess and no matter what you do, he'll always love you. You know why?" Melinda shook her head as she sniffled. "Because you're daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world and you're his only baby girl, okay?" Melinda smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, so how about we go downstairs and give him the biggest hug?"

Melinda giggled and hugged her mom. Piper stood up and carried her daughter downstairs.

"There she is," Leo smiled. "Where did you find her?"

"In their closet. She was hiding," Piper replied.

"Hiding? From what?" he asked.

"Actually, from you. She was afraid that you were going to hit her," Piper said.

The smile on his face practically fell off as hurt flashed over his features. He looked at Melinda, who was cradled in Piper's arms. "Is that true? You thought I was going to hit you?" Melinda merely nodded. "Why?"

"She got some marker on the table and she was afraid you would hit her like you hit Jeremy."

"Oh, ladybug." Leo placed the plate he was holding onto the island and gently took Melinda from his wife. "I would never hurt you. You're my princess. So you got a little marker on the table. That's removable. We can get another table, but I could never replace you. I hope you know that I wouldn't ever hit you or Chris or Mommy. I only hit that man because he was trying to take you guys away from me."

"You hit him becaush you was shcared of ush leaving?" Melinda asked.

"Yes," Leo nodded. "But, I won't hit anyone ever again. It's a bad thing to hurt someone."

"Okay, I got it now," she smiled. "Mommy said you was the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

Leo turned to Piper, who was now sitting in Chris's chair with him on her lap. She'd been watching Leo and Melinda talk. She smiled and wrinkled her nose at him. "Did she? Well, do you agree?"

"Yeah, you're the only daddy I got. That make you the greatest," Melinda replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leo hugged her back tightly.

Piper smiled brightly and looked down at her son. "You want a hug, too?"

Chris smiled and hugged his mother.

(((o)))

Piper flopped onto the bed and sighed. "What a strange couple of days."

"Tell me about it," Leo said, crawling up to lie down next to her. "I can't believe Mel actually thought I was going to hit her."

"Well, she did see you punch Jeremy in the face and she's only two. She can't tell the difference between you angry or you disappointed," she countered.

Leo turned onto his side and propped his head up on his right hand and threw his left arm across her stomach. "Yeah, but she should know that I could never hit one of my kids. That's just insane."

"Well, now she knows. Oh, and good luck with the whole 'I'll never hit anyone again' thing. I know you and you've got quite a temper," she smirked.

"Hey, I had to say something. She won't know when I beat someone up. Besides, she only has to believe that for another couple of years," he defended himself. "And I know how to control my temper, okay?"

"Okay, whatever floats your boat," she shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, okay, Miss. Sarcasm. How about I float your boat right now?" Leo smirked, his hand running up and down her thigh suggestively.

"Is that another code for sex?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe, if you want it to be." His hand slipped into her shirt, working its way around her stomach.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Because that's what this looks like," Piper said as she motioned to his hand.

He smiled and moved his lips to her neck, kissing up to her ear where he whispered, "I'm always trying to seduce you."

She bit her lip as his whisper sent shivers down her spine. She moved her head away from his tantalizing kisses and pressed her mouth to his. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and she swirled her tongue around his as her hands pulled up his shirt. She caressed his torso gently, still aware of the bruises on his body from the previous day. She pulled away from his lips and removed his shirt. She looked over his chest and stomach.

"Do they hurt?" she asked quietly.

"No," he whispered. "Just a little sore."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you," she worried.

Leo didn't say anything. He pulled her to him to kiss her, then he gently rolled over, putting her underneath him. "You're not going to hurt me."

Piper smiled and ran her hands down his back. "Okay, just tell me when it's too much."

He nodded once and leaned down for a kiss. She moved her hands down to his pants. Leo pulled her out of her shirt and kissed his way down her chest. Light moans escaped her mouth as he explored her body…

"Do you think we'll ever get bored with each other?" Piper asked, tracing invisible patterns on his chest with her finger.

"I don't think I could ever get bored with you. I married you because I knew we would have such a great life together and I was right. You made me the happiest man alive. You gave me love, a beautiful wife to love, two amazing children that make me go crazy. I've got it all."

She smiled. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. Piper giggled as he rolled her onto her back again.

**Well, wasn't that sweet? I have an idea for another event to strike them and that's coming soon, so review for the next chapter!**


	10. Less Solutions, More Problems

**Yeah, I know. I've been slacking. No worries. I'm back with chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed.**

"Leo…" He heard a voice whispering in his ear. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms tighter around what he was holding. He felt something pleasurable on his neck and shoulder. Leo made a low humming sound in response. He heard a giggle and the feeling on his neck again. As he was waking up, he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. He realized that he was hugging Piper to his chest and she was gently kissing his neck and shoulder.

"If you keep doing that, I won't ever want to leave this bed," he said, running his large palm up her back.

"Maybe that's my intention," she whispered against his neck. She kissed a trail up to his lips where she slipped her tongue into his mouth. "Good morning," she smiled, pulling away.

"It's not a good morning, yet," he smiled suggestively, pulling her back for another heated kiss.

His hands moved discreetly under the sheets, touching places that made her moan involuntarily. He gently rolled over and put her underneath him. Piper's hands moved along his back as they kissed, their tongues swirling together in her mouth. Leo's hand slowly grazed her body while moving down to her secret spot. His fingers found her moist opening and he gently pushed two fingers in.

Piper gasped, then moaned at the feeling of his strong fingers working between her legs. She hooked her right leg over his back, giving him more access. She pushed their tongues into his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair as his motions quickened.

Soon, she was screaming quietly into his mouth as her release came and she moaned in disapproval when he removed his fingers. He kissed down her neck and placed wet kisses all around. "Mmm, you're gonna kill me with all this sex," she panted.

Leo chuckled against her neck. "S'not my fault your body is so damn delicious."

Piper's mouth found his shoulder and she bit down gently. "You don't taste half bad, either."

He smiled and kissed her again. He sat up, straddling her legs. She looked up at him and smiled broadly. "You know, I'd like to try something on you later," he grinned.

"Hmm, should I be worried?" she asked.

"Not unless you don't like dessert," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Is this going to be like the time you used whipped cream?" she smirked.

"Kinda, but I'm hoping this will be way better," he smiled, then began sucking on her weak spot.

Piper moaned and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. His hands traveled along her body again. "Leo…"

Just then, his cell phone began to ring. Leo groaned in her ear and blindly reached for the phone on the nightstand. Piper kissed his neck gently and repeatedly as he answered the call. He growled at her when she began sucking on his skin.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Leo,"_ Came a voice.

"Natalie," he sighed. "Ow!"

He looked down at his wife. Piper had accidentally bit him at the mention of Natalie's name. 'Sorry' she mouthed embarrassingly.

"_Are you okay?" _Natalie asked.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling?" he asked.

"_Well, I heard about the Jeremy Burns thing. What was that all about?"_

"It was nothing serious. You don't have to worry about it," he said.

"_Of course it was something serious! You shot a man!"_ Natalie exclaimed.

"I did not shoot him! He shot himself!" Leo said angrily, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Piper sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, kissing his back to calm him down.

"_Sorry. I didn't mean that you killed him. I was just worried about you."_

"You don't have to worry about me. It's not your job," he said.

"_You mean something to me. I am going to worry about you,"_ she countered.

"Look, Natalie. I told you that night you were drunk that I don't feel the same way about you as you do me."

"_You could. If you would just give me the chance, I could make you happy, can't you see that?"_ she asked desperately.

"Natalie, I am happy. Don't _you_ see that?"

She quiet for a moment. "So, what? We'll just be colleagues forever?"

"We could try to be friends, but like I said, I'm very happy where I am," he told her.

Piper smiled and rested her head on his back. Leo always had a generous heart. Even know when he was rejecting Natalie, he did it with such warmth that Piper couldn't be angry at the situation.

"_Fine,"_ Natalie replied. _"Oh, and by the way, Todd asked me to tell you that he wants his tapes back."_

"Tapes?" Leo asked. Piper's eyes widened. "What tapes?"

"_The tapes from two weeks ago. Ask Piper. She knows all about them,"_ she said.

He turned around to look at Piper, who looked away nervously. "I will. Bye." He hung up. "Piper? What tapes was she talking about?"

"I don't know," she answered, moving to get out of bed.

He grabbed her forearm to stop her. "I know you know. You won't look at me which means you're lying."

Piper looked at him. "I don't know what tapes she's talking about. There? Happy? I looked at you."

"But you're still lying. I know you are. Piper, what was she talking about? Just tell me," he said.

She bit her lip and contemplated lying to him, but she knew he would see right past it. He knew her too well. "Fine. I went to your office last week to get the security tapes from the week before because I…"

"What?" he asked.

"That's when I heard you and Natalie were sleeping together. I got those tapes because I wanted to make sure it wasn't true." Piper waited for the fireworks.

"You needed tapes to believe I didn't sleep with her?" he asked in disbelief and anger.

"No, but I just needed to see it. Like I said a million times before, I don't know what you two do at work all day when you don't have a case to work on. She could have easily seduced you or something," she tried to explain herself.

"You don't think I'm capable of saying no to her?" he asked, standing up from the bed.

"That's not what I'm saying," she said, crawling toward him. "I just had to make sure. Please, don't be angry. I got those tapes before we made up and agreed to let it go. I didn't have time to take them back. Please, it's not that I don't trust you."

"Then what is it? Because I'm finding it hard to believe it's not because you don't trust me."

"Leo, it's just…I'm afraid," she said, her voice decreasing in sound. Tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Afraid of what?" he asked frustratingly.

"I'm afraid of losing you," Piper whispered, her head dropping as she stared at the sheets.

"Oh, whatever. You're so full of it! You stoop so low, you have to spy on me," he growled angrily.

"That is _not _true!" she looked up at him. "With all this crap about how Natalie's done this and that with you, I have to maintain some kind of dignity if it got out! How would that make me look? Leo Wyatt leaves his petty, ordinary wife for the attractive secretary at work! All I am is sex to you, and even that you're getting tired of!"

"I can't believe that is what you think," he shook his head.

"If you're allowed to throw accusations around, then so am I," she retorted, growing angrier with each word.

"I'm getting pretty freaking tired of fighting with you," he spoke through gritted teeth. Piper just stared at him. "I think I need some time."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I need some time to myself. I can't keep fighting with you, especially if Chris and Melinda are going to have to see us like this," he said, looking away from her.

"You're going to let Natalie get in the way of us? You're going to let her break us up?" she shouted.

"Lower your voice!" he hissed. "I just said I needed time. We both need to cool down. I'm sick of hearing about Natalie! You just need to get over it!"

"You want me to get over it?" Piper asked incredulously. "Fine. Consider it over and forgotten. I'm done with arguing over this, too." She wrapped a sheet around her naked body and proceeded to the bathroom. "Maybe we do need some time apart."

With that, she locked herself in the bathroom. Tears fell from her eyes, but she refused to let him hear her cry. Leo sighed heavily and went to the mahogany dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt. He slipped into his clothes and went to check on the twins.

"Hey, you," Leo smiled, seeing Melinda awake.

"Daddy," she smiled, standing up in her crib.

"You sleep well?" he asked, pulling into his arms.

She nodded and giggled. Leo turned her over and blew into her stomach, causing her to squeal happily.

"Mornin' Daddy," Chris mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mornin', little man," Leo said. "Let's get you outta there."

He scooped him up and the twins both giggled as Leo bounced them in his arms. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Shrawberriesh," Melinda gasped.

"Strawberries? How about with waffles?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! Wafflesh and shrawberriesh!" She clapped her pudgy hands together.

"What about you, Chris?"

"I want waffles, too. But no berriesh, I want cream!" Chris replied.

"Whipped cream it is," Leo chuckled.

He took them into the bathroom to wash them up before they headed downstairs. While Leo got to work on cooking the kids breakfast, Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, Mama's gotta go to work. Daddy is going to watch you two, so behave," she said. She placed her purse and keys on the table before picking Chris up.

"You look pretty, Mommy," Chris smiled.

"Thank you. I love you, baby." She kissed him on the cheek before setting him down. She picked up Melinda. "Love you, too, ladybug." Melinda kissed her mom on the lips and Piper smiled. She set her down back in her chair and went to grab her purse.

"Where'sh Daddy kiss, Mama?" Melinda asked.

Piper froze and looked at her child. Leo looked up for the first time and was surprised to see what his wife was wearing. She had on a pair of tight, black skinny jeans, an explicit, dark red top that came low to show a generous amount of cleavage and came up to show her midriff, and red stiletto heels. Her hair was falling in waves down her back and Leo's eyes couldn't help but rove over her body. It was rather provocative for work and he couldn't help but think she was wearing it to spite him.

"Uh, right. Sorry. How could I forget?" Piper plastered a fake smile on her face, thankful that her kids couldn't tell the difference, and walked over to Leo.

"Don't you think that's a little too…dressy for work?" he asked, giving her a hug.

"Well, seeing as how you want your space and it's none of your business anymore, I don't think you should comment on the way I dress," she hissed in his ear.

Leo rolled his eyes and smacked his lips on hers. Piper let it linger for a second before pulling away. "Don't wait up for me. I intend to be gone all day."

"At work?" he asked.

"Yes, at work. I'm staying until after the club opens and have a few drinks with my sisters. You get to stay here and watch the kids while _I_ have some fun for a change."

"Work is never fun for me," he huffed.

"Whatever," she walked away and grabbed her purse from the kitchen table. "Just so you know, it's the singles' special tonight."

Leo grinded his teeth in pure anger. If she was trying to make him jealous, he wasn't going to fall victim to his beautiful predator. Piper walked out the front door. "This better work," she mumbled to herself.

**Whoa! Leo and Piper are going to get separated? Well, at least Natalie is cooling off for a while. What about Todd? Does he have a hidden agenda? And what plan is Piper concocting? Will this bring Leo back or push him further away? Reviews will encourage me to answer all this questions! Thanks.**


	11. Thin Ice

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you all are still enticed by this story. I know it's kind of dragging on right now, but no worries. It gets better. This chapter is a bit short, but I'll make up for it in the next one. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: The show, Charmed, and its characters do not belong to me.**

Leo was worried. Piper had been gone all day without so much as a call to check on him or the kids. He knew she knew she didn't need to; knowing the twins were in good hands, but he didn't want her angry at him at all. Yes, he was the one who asked for space. However, he wasn't planning on leaving his wife. He just needed some perspective. Little did he know that's exactly what he'll get.

It was a quarter to ten and Leo was the only being up in the Manor. Chris and Melinda had been asleep for about an hour and Leo was set up in the living room trying to get his mind off of Piper when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it.

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, it's Piper," she said, walking past him into the house.

"Piper? What? What's wrong? Is she okay?" he bombarded her with questions.

"Well, we were at the club and having a few drinks and she's a little tipsy. Phoebe is with her right now and I thought I'd watch the kids while you go and try to talk to her."

"Why do I have to talk to her?" Leo asked.

"She won't listen to me or Phoebe. Piper's been a bit frisky tonight, which is odd because she is never like that. Not being with you obviously, but tonight she's been hanging around this guy, acting like you don't even exist," Prue responded.

"Oh, god. I didn't think she'd go that low," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He sighed. "We got into another fight over Natalie. She called this morning and told me about some tapes Piper apparently took from the office to check if I was really sleeping with Natalie and that just ticked me off. I told her I needed some space."

"Leo! Of course she was going to check! She's head over heels in love with you and she's terrified of losing you. No matter if it's Natalie or any other woman in the world, Piper is going to act the same way. She's an insecure woman and you need to seriously do something about Natalie because the bitch is crazy."

Leo winced at Prue's words out of pure embarrassment. "I know. I know that now. I was just so fed up with fighting and I know if we continued this way, we'll just end up apart."

"I get it," Prue smiled sympathetically. "But Leo, what would you do if Piper had a coworker that got a little frisky with her?"

"I'd kill him," he answered quickly and simply.

"Well, there you go," she said. "Now please, save my sister before she does something stupid."

He nodded and grabbed his keys. Prue smiled and called Phoebe. Leo arrived at P3 about ten minutes later. When he walked in, he scanned the crowd of people for his wife and only came across Phoebe sitting at the bar. He made his way over to her. "Phoebe, where's Piper?"

"She's on the dance floor with the sound check guy, Lucas," she responded with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Why is she doing this?" Leo asked, searching for Piper in the wave of dancers.

"I don't know. She's had four martinis and a couple of shots of Patron. She was talking about something along the lines of you leaving her. Is that true?"

"No, no of course not," he said, looking back at her. "It's complicated right now, but I wouldn't leave her." He scanned again and found his wife pressed up against the tall, dark-haired, muscular man who had his hands on her thighs.

Anger boiled within him to see her with another man. He left Phoebe at the bar and charged onto the dance floor. Phoebe smiled in victory and hurriedly called Prue. Leo zipped through the writhing bodies and finally reached his destination.

"Piper!" he shouted over the booming music.

She stopped to look over at him. Her face broke out into a smile. "Leo!"

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"I'm dancing!" she shouted, continuing to grind against Lucas.

"Hey! Buddy! I think you're done here," Leo said, giving Lucas a cold look.

The dark-haired man was about to say something, but Leo was already dragging Piper away. "Hey, she was dancing with me."

"Look, she's _my _wife and she's drunk. So step off," Leo growled.

"I'm not drunk!" Piper yelled.

"Drunk enough," Leo said and walked away, pulling on Piper's wrist behind him.

"Leo! I want to stay! You can't stop me from staying! You don't want me anymore! Remember, you want your space! Go fuck your mistress!" She continued to ramble, not noticing that he was pulling her toward the back storage rooms and to her office. He took her into the office and closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at her.

"Nothing! I'm having fun! You don't have the right to tell me what to do!"

"The hell I don't!" he exclaimed. "I'm you husband and _you_ don't have the right to be all over other men!"

"My husband? You want to play the 'husband' card? This morning you were all about leaving me! Your goddamn space! I have _every_ right to do whatever the hell I want!"

Piper made a move to leave, but Leo grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "I'm never going to leave you, especially not for someone else. One day was enough time. I don't want any space between us. Ever." He pressed his body into hers to make his point. "Look, I just wanted you to get over Natalie. I'm handling it."

"I don't care," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "You can have her. We're done."

"No, we're not. You're mine," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"But you're not mine anymore," she whispered tearfully. "I'm losing you to her. Maybe not directly, but I am."

"You're not losing me. Look at me, look at me," her prompted, pulling her face up to his. Their lips were just inches apart and her eyes met his. "I'm here. Natalie will be out of a job tomorrow and I won't have to see her ever again."

"You're just saying that," she shook her head.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" he pleaded.

"Let me go," she answered.

"What?" he asked slightly worried.

"Let go of me. You pushed me into the light switch and it's digging into my back."

He let out a breath of relief and chuckled. He stepped back a few feet and she rubbed her back. He just stared at her until she crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, Piper. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I want you to think back to when you saw me dance with Lucas. How did that make you feel?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Like a knife to my heart. I had to hold back from striking him in the face," Leo said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, that's exactly how I feel whenever I hear the mere mention of Natalie's name," she said. "The thought of you with any other woman makes me panic. Call it irrational jealousy if you want, but it deeply bothers me that you get angry when I tell you I don't like your female colleague or friend or whatever and you do the exact same thing with the guys I'm around. How is that fair?"

"It's not. It's completely unfair and I never saw it that way. I'm so sorry that I scared you. That was not my intention and I don't want to fight anymore. I didn't think it'd bother you that much that you had to seek out evidence. I promise I'll never do that to you again." Leo's words were sincere and he'd do anything to show her how sorry he was.

Piper stared at him for a lengthy moment. "We say that every time. We'll stop fighting, we'll be more open to the situation…but we end up fighting again. This is not how a marriage is suppose to be. Maybe-"

"No," he quickly cut her off, taking a few steps toward her. "Don't finish that sentence. We are meant to be together. Always. I'm not letting anyone get in the way of us. Piper, I'm _not_ letting you go."

She sighed. "I can't let you go, either. But something's got to change."

"So what are you saying?" he asked, his heart beating entirely too fast to catch a breath.

"All I'm saying is that I can't forgive you just yet. I mean, I truly thought we were done and I don't think Natalie's given up," she replied.

"I don't care about her. I care about you. I don't ever want to be without you. Please, don't give up on us," he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

Piper's eyes began to get misty as well as she thought about the end of her marriage. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms looped around her back and he hugged her tightly. Their tears spilled over and Leo buried his face in her neck, never wanting to let go of her.

"I love you," he whispered shakily.

Piper's arms tightened around him. "I love you, too."

They stood in silence – besides their slight sniffles – and let the world disappear around them. That was until Piper loosened her hold on him and pulled back to look at his face. She gingerly reached up to wipe his cheeks dry of tears. Although he didn't cry often, she always thought it made him even more handsome to see him just as vulnerable as her.

"Let's go home," she said.

"No, let's dance. At least one song," he smiled.

Piper smiled back. "Okay."

He reluctantly relinquished his hold on her and she led him out of the office and onto the dance floor. Although the club was raging with fast beats, Leo and Piper wrapped their arms around each other and slow danced, enjoying the closeness of the other.

"Don't you want to tell your dance partner you've been taken," he teased.

She smiled. "I think Lucas will be just fine. It's not like he thought something would happen between us."

"It sure looked like he did." Leo pursed his lips.

"It was all an act. He did me a nice favor," she replied.

"You planned it?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Of course. I'd never do that to you, even if we were broken up. I wouldn't be able to move on that quickly," she looked up into his eyes.

"You're really evil, you know that?" he smiled, obviously not angry.

"Oh, I know. And I can get worse," she smiled.

"Oh, I know," he replied, giving her a pointed look.

Piper just laughed and tightened her arms around his neck. Her hand crept into his hair and she pulled him down to her for a kiss. Leo happily obliged as they continued to sway to the music.

**Woohoo! Chapter eleven already? Okay, maybe I've taken a while to get here, but I remember just having the first chapter up. Whew! Well, don't get too cozy. Leo and Piper may be happy and safe again, but there is always some evil force lurking around the corner. Be prepared and don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	12. Sliver of Hope

**Oh, I know. You all want to kill me for taking so long. It's just that I've been having some trouble with my writing lately. Oh, and I've just recently been infatuated with **_**Smallville**_**. Any fans out there? Well, I might be posting stories for that show as well. However, I haven't given up on Charmed. I just need some perspective, so to speak. I've lost sight of my characters, but I think I got my mojo back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed and never will.**

Piper laughed as she was guided through P3 with a pair of hands covering her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me."

"Oh, Mrs. Wyatt, I'm always trying to seduce you," he chuckled, gently pushing her toward the bar.

"Just don't let my husband hear you say that," she smiled, arms outstretched in front of her, helping her to guide herself to their destination.

"Now, why would I let that happen? That would ruin my evil plan," he spoke quietly in her ear.

"Cole Turner, if you don't stop messing around and let me see what you're up to…"

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch," he rolled his eyes as he lifted his hands from over her eyes.

"Oh, Cole! They came!" Piper exclaimed, picking up one of the monogrammed shot glasses. "But they said it wouldn't arrive until next week."

"Yeah, well, I drove out to San Diego to get them," Cole replied.

"You drove all the way out there? That's a whole eight hours," she responded, quite surprised.

"It was nothing. Andy and I wanted something to do over the weekend and decided a road trip was the best way to kill some time," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled, setting the shot glass down and wrapping her arms around him.

"You are very welcome."

The doors to the club opened and immediately the sounds of laughter filled the air. The two turned to the stairs to see Leo and Phoebe coming down holding Chris and Melinda. Chris was laughing as Leo poked at his stomach and Melinda squealed as Phoebe tickled her.

"Hey, Piper," Phoebe smiled once they reached the bar. "Hey, sweetie." She kissed Cole on the cheek.

Cole smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Pheebs. What brings you by?" Piper asked.

"I was at the manor. Leo asked me to babysit for the afternoon," she said.

Piper looked at her husband who was keeping himself busy with Chris. "He did? Why?"

"I don't know. Something about a surprise," Phoebe smiled.

"Piper, if you want, I'll take care of the club here," Cole offered.

"Yeah, and I'll stay here with the twins while you two go out. Cole and I got it covered," Phoebe added.

"You sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes, now go," Phoebe pushed.

"Okay, okay," Piper laughed. "Alright, baby girl, can I get a kiss?" she asked Melinda. The little girl grinned and kissed her mom, wrapping her small arms around her neck in a hug.

Leo gave Chris over to Cole. Piper said goodbye to Chris as Leo kissed Melinda on the head. Piper walked ahead of Leo up the stairs and out the door. Once they were in the parking lot, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Leo! What are you doing?" she gasped in shock.

"I have a surprise for you," he replied, making his way to his car.

"What does that have to do with you carrying me?" she asked, enjoying the view of his backside when he walked.

"Let's just say I still have some making up to do," he said, setting her on her feet once they reached the car.

"Leo, I already know how sorry you are. You didn't let me walk at all last night, you gave me a massage before bed, you surprised me with flowers this morning, you made a huge breakfast for me and the kids, you even fired Natalie. I've been pampered enough. Seriously," she said.

"I can never pamper you enough," he said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Piper smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, but like I said. It's really not necessary."

"Will you just stop complaining and let me ravish you?" he asked with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Fine."

"Good," he smiled and kissed her gently. "First thing, get in the car." He reached behind her and opened the passenger door for her to climb in.

He closed the door behind her and walked around the car to the driver's side. The ride out to Golden Gate Park was relatively quiet. Leo didn't feel the need to blindfold Piper or anything, namely because she knew the smell of freshly cut grass and the sound of people enjoying the San Francisco sun.

"Leo, where exactly are you taking me?" she asked as the car came to a stop.

"The park," he answered in a 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"Yeah, no duh, but why?" She climbed out of the car and looked around for a moment.

"A man can't take his wife out to the park to enjoy a nice afternoon together?" Leo asked with a smile as he took her hand. He led her to an almost secluded portion of the park where a checkered blanket was spread out.

"Oh, Leo, it's beautiful," she smiled. She turned around to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Let's enjoy a lunch where we don't have to chase around kids and I have a bottle of the finest wine you'd ever drink," he smiled, leading her over to the set up.

Piper sighed happily and plopped down next to him.

(((o)))

"Come on, Todd, I think he's made it very clear he doesn't want me," Natalie sighed, lounging back in her chair.

Todd stood up from his seat and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. "Well, make him want you. He needs to be out of the way so I can have Piper. She's on my list and in order to move onto the next one, I need to check her off, don't you think?"

"Why do you need every girl checked off, huh? Why not just switch her with someone else? I know a lot of women who would fall into your trap," she suggested with a swivel of her chair.

"Piper Halliwell will be check off. She's making this a challenge for me and I love a good challenge. If she wants to play hardball, I'm game," he smirked. "Besides, don't you want him?"

"Of course, I do, but he's completely unavailable," she responded. "He even fired me just so he could get rid of me."

"Well, I'm rehiring you. You work for me now and I say do whatever it takes to make him yours. No matter what, I will have what I want," he grinned menacingly. "I always do."

(((o)))

Piper was laying half on top of Leo, kissing him hungrily. They had finished their lunch and traded chocolate cake for a different kind of dessert. Leo's arm was draped lazily over her back as his tongue swirled around hers in her mouth. "Mmm, I don't want to go back to work now," Piper sighed, pulling away from him.

"Ah, the joys of being an adult," Leo smiled, leaning his head back against his other arm.

Piper propped her chin up with her right hand on his chest and threaded her left hand's fingers through his hair. "We could just stay here forever."

"Oh, yeah, and become hobos together," he chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. "Who will support us if we don't go back?"

"We could always mooch off of Prue and Andy," she smiled.

"And we'd be out the door in five minutes," he replied.

"More like five seconds," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Don't worry," he spoke quietly, running his fingers up and down her back. "I'll get Phoebe to take the kids this weekend and we'll have two entire days to ourselves. How about that?"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Wyatt," she smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wyatt," he smiled in return. "Speaking of, did you give any more thought to being my secretary?"

"I did, but you and I both know if we're locked in a room together all day, no one's going to get any work done," she said, raising her head up to look at him. "I would love to be there everyday and work side by side with you, but that could be very dangerous."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed. "I guess you'll just have to keep bringing me lunch."

Piper grinned and shook her head before leaning down to kiss him again. Gray clouds started moving in above them, so Leo quickly packed up the picnic and they made their way back to the car. He drove back to P3 and they found Cole by the bar, cleaning up a bit.

"Hey, Cole. Where're Phoebe and the kids?" Piper asked as they made their way to the bar.

"Check one of the private booths," he smiled, nodding towards the direction of Phoebe.

She entered the private booth to find Phoebe sprawled on the couch with Chris asleep behind her and Melinda snoozing front of her. "Aww," Piper said quietly. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures before walking away.

"So, they didn't give you any trouble?" Piper asked, sitting at the bar beside Leo.

"Nah, they ran around with Phoebe while I put the shot glasses away and when I came back from the storage room, they were passed out in the booth. Strange actually. Phoebe's been tired a lot lately. I told her to cut back some at the paper, but her and her advice column are like one."

"She's been tired? Like how? Achy exhausted or like sleepy exhausted?" Piper asked.

"More like achy exhausted, sometimes sleepy, but very rarely. Why?" Cole asked.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," she waved him off. "But you should convince her to cut back her hours at the office. She needs to rest."

"Will do," Cole smiled. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

While he headed for the restroom, Leo turned to Piper. "You think she's pregnant, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's been telling me how low she's been feeling lately. I assumed it was just a bug, you know? But, now I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. I'll make her take a test soon."

Leo nodded, then smiled. "Remember when you were pregnant?"

Piper smiled in return. "Seems like just yesterday. Now they're almost three years old. Time flies by, huh?"

"Don't worry, honey. They're still young. We've got plenty of time before we have teenagers on our hands," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, but it'll go by so fast and before we know it, they won't need us anymore," she sighed wistfully.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have together and leave the future to the future." He placed a kiss to her temple.

Piper closed her eyes and leaned against him with a smile on her face. And to think she was so close to throwing it away; the life she had so desperately coveted and finally had. She vowed to herself that she would never let anyone stand in her way again.

**Please review and keep an eye out for more chapters. I'm not done with this story yet, believe me. I have more to come. Thanks.**


End file.
